Welcome to High School
by for.serious
Summary: Is this what high school really is all about? AH/AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own any characters. Though, as does most everyone else, we wish we did. Collaboration of different POVs written between BitchxPlease and Victoriaa. 100% Human and completely out of character.**

**Bella's POV**

I have lived here all my life, in this small, Podunk town. This place was shitty. I was going to get out of here as soon as I could.

It wasn't fair. Charlie was able to travel the country, doing is job, supposedly. But I had assumptions that he did not spend his nights alone, but rather with the city skank. Whoever it was in whatever city he was in.

A one night stand with the sluttiest girl out there was Charlie's idea of a good night. Who knew what kind of diseases my father had now....

Ew. I'm not even going to think like that. Though I don't see him much, that's just sick. Even thinking about it. Ew.

A one night stand with the town hoe was how I was brought into this hell. My loving, adoring, caring mother, Renee, had been one of Charlie's flings. She was gifted with me. But just like Renee, she disappeared. I don't hear from her a lot, but so be it. She's a bitch anyway.  
Though I did get a bit of both my parents.

I wasn't monogamous. I liked to keep my doors open. And I never did anyone twice. I peaced out of that cock joint before things got too serious.

Ever since I had discovered my boobs and my ass I had been flaunting that shit since the 7th grade.

I had been with a lot of people. Had my fair share of dick. Nowadays I knew what I liked and what I didn't. I had become a picky slut.

Not like Lauren and Jessica who would fuck anything that had a penis. Two legs, four legs, no legs, it didn't matter as long as it had some sort of phallus to penetrate their nastiness.  
Today was routine.

I was to go to school. Come home. Leave. Party. Fuck. Come home. Sleep. And repeat.  
There was always a party somewhere, and you fucking bet I'd be there.

The blaring honk of a horn announced the arrival of my two best friends, Alice and Jasper. Those two were the shit. My best friends for life, they would be there for me thick and thin no matter what.

We carpooled with each other all the time. Rotating between who would drive.  
Today just happened to be Jasper's turn.

I slammed the front door behind me, not caring to lock it. If someone wanted to break into my house, they fucking could. I'd find them though, and beat the shit out of them. My dad is a fucking FBI agent, he has the connections to find who did it, and I'd just get the shit beating rights.

I walked to Jasper's truck, a huge ass 2008 Chevy Silverado. Dark blue, naturally, since that was Jaspers "color", supposedly.

I don't know why he found it necessary to put the biggest tires he could possibly find on this thing, it made it beyond difficult to get in.

Finally, after doing a jump, grab, pull maneuver I found myself sitting in the passenger seat beside Jasper.

I turned to look at him, trying to catch my breath from the simple act of getting into the fucking truck. Holy shit. Like seriously, maybe I should lay off the damn cigs.

"Hey," I said in-between breaths. Strands of my dark hair were plastered to my face because of the sweat. My chest heaved up and down and my lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"God damn Bella, fucking lay of those damn cigarettes," he bitched as he screeched out of my driveway.

"Fuck off Jazz," I heaved, still trying to even out my breathing. It was no secret that I was a chronic smoker. A couple packs a day was the norm for me. It relieves stress, what can I say?  
"You're one to talk," Alice chimed from the back seat where she was perched. Alice was the observer, quiet and smart. She kept us out of trouble. For the most part. But once you got that bitch partying, she was going it hard. Going all out and shit.

Jasper's response was a simple flip of the bird before speeding off toward school. It wasn't far, and we could have walked if we had to. But when your parents were rich beyond all belief and you had your own car, why bother?

Half the students that went to this school had a car made this year. Not some old ass piece of shit that normal teenagers get.

Myself included. My daddy bought me a beautiful 2008 Audi Coupe, in the color black, to bring in the New Year. It wasn't my first choice in vehicle, and I had thrown a huge fit, but the shithead wouldn't budge.

Jasper managed to squeeze his beast of a truck in one of the school parking spots. Good thing I was thin, no fat bitch would be able to fit through the space Jasper created.  
I stepped out, holding the door while Alice got out. Jasper waited at the front of his truck for us.

"What are the plans tonight?" I asked as I went to stand beside Jazz. I straightened out my navy blue shirt, part of the nasty uniform we were forced to wear. Granted, the uniform wasn't that bad. We just had to wear the navy blue shirts with the school's logo, 'Forks High School: Striving for the Best'. If the teachers and staff only knew what their "best" did every night at parties.

"The bitch Newton is having a party," Jasper told us as he leaned against the grill of his truck, his hands tucked in his pockets. A strand of his gold hair hung in his face. Seriously, if Jasper wasn't my best guy friend, I'd probably fuck him. He was brilliant and completely chill. Not to mention gorgeous.

But me and him were like brother and sister; I had known him my entire life. And I wouldn't ever do a friend; it's like one of those unwritten sex laws.

Sex Law Number One. Thou shall not fuck the best friend.

Sex Law Number Two. Thou shall not fuck the guy a best friend is crushing on.

Aw, lovely, quiet, little Alice. How me and her became inseparable...I couldn't tell you. But we were now. And though the three of us were all connected at the hip, it was no secret between Alice and I that she was crushing majorly on the Jazz Masta. Crushing hard.  
She probably had those fantasy dreams that you woke up to craving and sweating and panting for more about him. She probably got off just thinking about him.

But somehow she never managed to show her infatuation. She kept it pretty cool, never showing more than just a friendship interest.

"Newton's it is," I agreed, taking a spot beside Jasper. Alice stood in front of us, clutching her handy, dandy, notebook to her chest. She never left that damn thing anywhere; it was pretty much glued to her hand. I had yet to find out what was in it, which was one thing she never shared.

But whatever.

"We should probably get to class," Alice announced, glancing around the filling parking lot.  
Seriously? We still had plenty of time, and hell, I needed a cig. It was just like Alice to freak out about getting to class on time. She was goody, goody like that.

I pulled a cigarette from my back pocket, reaching into Jasper's with my other hand. I knew for damn sure he'd have a lighter, he always did.

"Really Alice," I said between the cigarette and lighting it, "We have plenty of time." I handed the lighter back to Jazz.

I took a long drag, basking in the nicotine rush. I exhaled slowly, relishing the calm the cancer stick provided. Jasper snagged it from my hand just as I was about to take another puff.  
I glared harshly at him, but he was unfazed.

"We're bunking at your house tonight Swan. Esme and Carlisle are being too observant for their own good," he said on an exhale.

Nodding in agreement I turned to Alice. "You too?" I asked.

"Sure."

When Jasper had said we, he didn't mean Alice and him. He had meant him and his step brothers; Emmett and Edward. All of them would stay at my house when their parents got too nosey and suspicious. My house was always open to them, besides, Charlie was always gone on those "work trips".

Speaking of the two step bros, they were walking across the parking lot now.

You always knew when they arrived because you could almost hear all the girls squeal and come in their pants.

I'm not going to lie. Edward and Emmett are fucking gorgeous. Hot ass, underwear model hot. Emmett was huge, muscular and burly. Dark hair, tall. Definitely doable. Edward was also muscular, but not so...BAM! Muscles. His hair was always arranged in this sex hair hot mess. And it was this amazing bronze color....

Those two were definitely at the top of my list of people I'd like to fuck. Right up there with Brad Pitt and Cam Gigandet.

The three of them. Yes, I said three. And I hate to even mention the bitch that flagged behind Edward. Rosalie Hale. The queen bitch. The person that I loved to hate, and that was no secret. She was the epitome of gorgeous. I hate to admit it, but it's the truth. She's blonde, big boobs, blue eyes, thin frame, curvy. All the guys got on their hands and knees for her.  
Though I had my beliefs that she was infested. With God knows what. It was no secret that she was a sex fiend.

Anyway. The three of them approached us. We all hung out and got along, for the most part. Sitting at the same lunch table and all that good high school bullshit.

"Newton's?" Emmett asked.

"Damn straight," I said, snagging my stolen cig back from my friend.

"Crashing at your place?" a different voice asked. God. Damn. That voice made my knees weak. It was smooth and sensual. Fuck. But I passed if off as nothing more than a, 'what I wouldn't do to fuck that', feeling.

I couldn't admit it. I couldn't have a crush on Edward. Bella-fucking-Swan does not crush on guys, ever. She does them, and then gets the hell out of there. All knew I had never had a relationship other than sex with a guy. Though I think I could live with that if it came to Edward.

Like the idiot I was I couldn't answer, I just stood there, staring at him, the cigarette still sitting in my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to clarify; Edward's POV is done by Victoriaa, Bella's done by BitchxPlease. Any other character POVs done, a note will be made as to who the author is. Review please.**

**Edward's POV**

"Crashing at your place?" I asked, standing in front of her.

Fuck. That bitch was one fine piece of ass.

I felt Rose move closer to me on my right, as if she could hear what I was thinking.

"Hello? Bella…?" What the fuck was her problem? Could she not answer a simple fucking question? Jesus fuck.

"Is she dead?" I asked glancing from Bella over to Alice. I heard Rose mutter something beside me that I couldn't hear, but the fuck I cared what that slut had to say.

Rosalie sighed and wrapped her arm around mine.

"Let's go baby" She said softly in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck it. I'm out," I looked at Bella once more and turned to leave.

I could feel how happy Rose was when I walked away from Bella.

Even though I sleep with girls other than Rose - she fucking hates Bella with all her guts.

I glanced over at Rose for a moment. Why was she so fucking hot?! I sighed, not wanting to think about her long or else I'd get a boner in public. How fucking embarrassing would that be? It's like I can almost hear Emmett teasing me now. Fuck.

Once inside I went to my locker and chucked my coat in it, Rose following me like a puppy. Fuck that girl had issues.

"Don't you have other friends Rose?" I asked, slamming my locker shut.

She simply shook her head. "None as good looking as you," she grinned while running her finger down the side of my right arm, giving my body chills. I don't know how, but damn that girl had a way with guys.

"Come on, you know you want me Cullen." I watched as she moved closer to me. "Skip school with me?" she purred into my ear.

"No Rose," I told her, meaning it, "Esme will have a fucking purple cow if I miss anymore school." She pouted. Fuck. She was so damn sexy. I sighed.

"Goodbye Rosalie." I couldn't miss school again. I barely come as it is. Esme would fucking flip, and lord only knows what the fuck Carlisle would do. I couldn't risk having my car sold to someone else either. Fuck.

"But baby," Rose said softly

.

"I'm not your baby Rose! I don't belong to you, or anyone else," I snapped.

The second bell rang; I was already late for homeroom. Jesus Christ! I kicked the locker that was directly under mine and stormed off down the hallway. Rosalie was probably pissed off, but when the fuck isn't she?

Oh yeah, when she is drunk or having sex. Hmm. Sex. I grinned to myself and walked into homeroom.

Once sitting the fuck down, I whipped out my cell phone and texted Jasper.

_Wat the fuck was ^ with B 2day?_

I put my cell back in my pocket after sending the text. I laid my head down on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring. What a long fucking day this was gonna be.

**Bella's POV**

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just form a single damn sentence when put in front of that man?

This was wrong, completely and absolutely fucking wrong. I needed to figure this shit out and quick. I can't be seen drooling over some asshole.

The term asshole was proved correct as he spoke. He was such a dick. But maybe that's why I drop to my knees at the sight of him?

Shit. Enough.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it of the dirty thoughts and plans I had for Edward-fuckinghot-Cullen, watching as the joint fell from my mouth to the ground. That was going to piss Jasper off, there was still half of it left.

Just as I was about to open my mouth I noticed that he had left. And with that stupid bitch Rosalie.

I looked from side to side, trying to figure out where he had gone, but neither of them were anywhere.

The other three were staring at me, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What the fuck was that about Swan?" Emmett asked suggestively.

Emmett knew damn well what that was all about, he just wanted to hear me say it. And I was not about to flat out say, 'I want to do your baby brother. Everywhere. All night. Even on that sacred piano of his. In the back seat of his hot as fuck Volvo. On your kitchen counters. In your house. Loudly.'

Nope, was not going to say it.

"Nothing," I snapped. Oh yeah, that sound pretty convincing and earned another eyebrow raise from all before they thought better and dropped that subject. I may be small but I could hold my own.

"The party, tonight, be there. I have some shit you have to fucking try," Emmett announced to us all. Leave it to Emmett to have some form of alcohol or drug for us to try. He was constantly concocting drinks or finding laced drugs and shit that he wanted to show us. Whatever. We hadn't died yet and everything he had us try was amazing.

I nodded, reaching up to scratch the nape of my neck. "Alright."

We watched as Emmett turned in the direction of the front doors of the school. I now noticed how scarce the front lot was looking of people.

Ah shit. Should have listened to Alice earlier, we were definitely going to be late now. And it seemed Alice was fully aware of this.

Why she always threw a fit when she was late? I still didn't know. It's not like her parents thought highly of her education anyway; in fact they could probably care less about Alice. Those low life, drug using alcoholics were useless and probably oblivious to the fact that they did have a daughter.

"Fuck," she shouted, storming off toward the school. Jasper followed close behind her, but not in such a panicked rush. I brought up the end, not worrying about being late.

I was repeat offender when it came to tardiness, but I never got in trouble for it. I was one of the best students, my grades stayed high despite my extra-curricular activities.

"Jesus," I yelled after Alice, not caring to keep up with her quick pace. "You act like you're going to get killed if you're late, loosen up a little."

She continued on, her quick pace bouncing her short, black hair. "No Swan," she snapped, not missing a beat as she spoke. "Unlike you Bella, I actually like to be punctual and on time, not late every single day of my life. Though, I wouldn't mind being fashionably late, and seeing as though I'm wearing this shitty school uniform, that's not going to happen today."

And the race continued. I didn't argue with her, she had a point, and when she used those big words like 'punctual' I couldn't say anything; my brain was in overdrive trying to figure out what the hell the definition of the word was. I should really lay off the weed. I was honestly a smart girl, it just takes me a minute sometimes.

My shoes, black converses (absoultely the shit), lightly snapped on the ground as I fastwalked down the linoleum floored halls of the school. My lolligagging was not amusing Alice who was further in front of me, turning down the next corridor; we both had the same first class, English.

Ahh, the bane to my existance. Slight possibility I'm overexaggerating on that part, but I swear Miss Denali or Miss Tanya, it depends on your gender as to what you can call her by, has some sort of vendetta against me.

Jealous probably, but she always gave me a hard time. Especially after word got around that I messed around with one of the physician's assistants at the hospital. Caius, or whatever the hell his name was; some foreign European guy. Really hot, light hair and gorgeously toned body. But, a horrible lay. She really wasn't missing out on anything there. Jealous that Miss Denali was. So maybe I lied when I said the teachers wouldn't mind my tardiness...this one was going to be difficult.

It took my mind a minute to register that my feet had stopped and I nearly fell flat on my face. Once my thoughts caught up with my feet I realized why I had suddenly stopped. Edward. God damn him. My body was reacting to him without any command from my concious mind.

I watched as he stormed off, clearly pissed off. I could tell by the akward strut he was using. I knew that walk. It was the, 'WTF! I'm so effing pissed! Just leave me alone! I hate you!', dramatic dance of a walk that was entirely Edward. I had yet to see a single guy master something quite like that. And as fucking hilarious as it sounds, it's hot. Too hot. So hot it should be illegal.

My mind wandered, wondering and forming a guessing game as to why Edward could be mad now. It was a fun and humerous game I liked to play every now and again.

This time I decided Edward was mad because Emmett had discovered why he stayed in the bathroom so long at night sometimes.

Edward had a secret obsession with rubber duckies and had a secret collection under his bed that he pulled out when he would go take baths. With bubbles and all that shit, the whole nine yards of bubble bathing it with the yellow ducks.

A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, my little secret game bubbling over into reality.

"What the hell you laughing at Swan?" Rosalie bitched, stepping out in front of me as I continued to follow the quick as a bullet pixie ahead of me.

Ahh. It was now I realized the hurt and disappointed look on Rosalie's face. She was just turned down. Poor bitch.

I looked up at her with a smug smile. Rosalie had a few inches on me, but I could take her and her high maintenance attitude.

"The fact that you clearly just got shot down," I retorted, stepping around her.

I felt a skinny, warm hand grab my wrist tightly.

She didn't. She wouldn't dare.

"I did...," I heard the hoe's voice ring in my ears.

The hand that grabbed my pulled in an attempt to snap me back around, but it didn't have to try hard because she did. Rosalie shithead Hale just put her grubby, nasty hands on me.

Instinctively my body flashed around to face her again and my right arm rose in a fist, making contact with her face.

A sick crunch sounded as my hand collided with the Barbie's head along with screaming and yelling.

"Fuck!" I screeched, pulling my throbbing hand to my chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I groaned in agony as I rotated in circles, begging the pain in my hand to stop.

Meanwhile, Miss 'I'm Better Than You' hoebag, was shouting a stream of profanities at me as she held her now bleeding nose and lip.

"I'm going to fucking press charges on you Swan!" she screamed at me, "Look what you did! I'm getting blood all over my clothes! My face is ruined!" Then the tears started streaming down her face and the sobs began. Good. I hope her face was distorted now. I just smashed my hand against her hard, fake ass face and broke it.

"Bella, do you not know how to keep your hands to yourself?" I heard Alice's voice scold, she was in front of Rosalie, a handful of paper towels in her hand. Alice was always prepared like that, wipping random things out of her Mary Poppin's bag. I was a little irritated that my supposed best friend was assisting my worst enemy, but I remembered that those two were close now too. It made me sick. But, Rosalie was worse than I was, and she was getting her nasty blood all over the school floors.

"Rosalie grabbed me first," I argued, by now other students were peeking out of their classrooms, forming jams in the doorways so the teachers couldn't get through. Idiots.

"Who cares?" Jasper's irritated voice sounded, "You probably just broke your hand shithead. Happy now?" He now stood in front of me, a smug look on his face.

Fuck you Jasper, fuck you, I wanted to shout at him. Instead I bit my tongue, holding back a pained scream as a shooting pain went through my hand. My face contorted and my eyes started to water.

"Aw, are you crying Swan?" a booming voice asked. God. Why can't the teachers control their damn students? Emmett was now in the hall. "Wow, you really fucked Rosalie up." I heard a shriek come from Barbie girl's and more sobs filled the hall.

My head was beginning to spin as the pain continued. "Shut the hell up Emmett," I forced between gritted teeth.

"Yeah Em, shut the hell up," Edward said, making his way out of his classroom and down the hall. Seriously, stupid teachers should grow some balls and learn to shove students.

"Lemme see your hand," he told me as he swiftly made his way in front of me.

My face got white and I felt as if I was going to throw up right at his feet as another wave of pain shot through my hand mixed with the heavy emotions I always felt when graced with his presence. I shook my head quickly, not daring to open my mouth, in fear of what might come out.

"Just let me see your fucking hand," he snapped, holding his own out to take mine.

I shook my head harder, clutching my broken hand to my chest and turning my body away, sheltering my battle wound from Edward. It already hurt like hell as it was, I was not about to let him touch it.

"Shit Bella, just let me fucking see it," he growled, his tone getting irritated. He took a step closer to me and went to grab for my left hand.

"No." Puke. All over his shoes.

Well, it got him to step back.

But he looked at me disgusted, his lip hitched up over his teeth in a grimace. He was speechless as his emerald eyes snapped from the floor to me and back several times.

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open for a brief moment before the pain in my hand became too much for me to bite back.

"Ow," I yelped, cringing, a few tears spilled over as I continued my stare. "There was a fucking reason I didn't want you to take my hand!" I shouted at him. I wiped my mouth with the collar of my shirt and continued to stare at him.

"What's going on out here?" I heard the deep voice of one of the school staff ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmkay folks. Sorry it took so long. My lovely partner in crime took a forever and a half long vaca which left moi to do Edward's POV. And it's taken me just as long to get it done. BUT, here it is. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters. Not moi.**  


* * *

I should have known. I should have known, I should have known, I should have fucking known.

And, I should have listened. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I seem to understand that whole concept of paying attention when someone says no. Granted, she hadn't said no verbally, but she had implied it with her wobbly head shakes.

The expression on her face had said it all, and I should have just minded my own damn business. Her clammy face, ghost white complexion tinged with green, and the way her shoulders slumped said it all. 'I'm going to puke.'

Naturally, I didn't listen.

So now I was in the fucking school bathroom, scrubbing Bella's breakfast off my fucking shoes. Completely shitty.

Pulling a fifth handful of the bathroom paper towels another round of booming, annoying, humored laughter sounded from behind me. Stupid shit head.

"Holy...shit...that was...fucking...unbelievable..." Emmett shouted, grabbing his stomach from the laughter that shook his burly frame. "You should have...seen...your face," he continued, mumbling as his laughing got stronger.

Growling I scrubbed harder, this shit needed to come off. I just had to get through the day and then I could just destroy these motherfuckers.

"Okay, okay," Emmett breathed, attempting to end the convulsions he was having. This was the tenth time I've probably listened to him calm down, the previous nine were failed attempts. He lifted one of his large hands to rub his eyes free of the tears of hilarity that spilled from his eyes.

It wasn't that fucking funny.

"Alright," he took a deep breath, holding his hand out slightly like it was some sort of peace offering. "I think I'm done laughing now," he took a deep breath, "But that shit was fucking hilarious. Fuck. You should have listened to her man."

I cut him short. "Don't you think I fucking know that now fucker?"

"Woah, hey, calm down. It's not my fault you have Bella food chunks all over your favorite pair of shoes."

"Fuck you," I growled, throwing the handful of towels in the trash in defeat. That was as good as it was going to get.

"How could you not know she was going to puke all over you? Her face said it all."

"Shut the fuck up." I was getting really irked now. "I think I learned my lesson."

"Fine, whatever you pissy bitch," Emmett snapped in response to my bitter tone. He glared at me briefly before doing a complete one-eighty and turning the grimace into a smirk. "Still going to the party?"

What. The. Fuck. I swear, he needed some stronger meds or something. He was worse than a little kid when it came to concentration, unless of course it came to sports, girls, and food. In that order.

"I need a strong drink, so yes I'm going."

"Good. See you later." And with that, he lumbered out the bathroom door.

I followed his lead after officially giving up, tossing the last handful of useless paper towels away, and exited the bathroom. Next destination was unfortunately the principal's office. How I managed to get drug into this thing and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had managed to escape was unknown to me. But, to the administrative office I went.

Pulling the office door open I was met with glowering and unamused faces. Two of them to be exact. Rosalie and Bella.

Ahh, both of them were gorgeous if they didn't look so pissed. Bella still had a slight sheen to her face from puking, her hand still held protectively against her. I was surprised that she hadn't been sent off to the hospital yet, considering her hand probably was in fact broken. Fractured hand girl gave me the look of death and I quickly averted my stare to Rose as I took my seat across from them.

Rosalie definitely looked worse for wear. She was holding an ice pack gingerly against her swollen face. Her nose was already beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of blue and I fought back a wince as she met my eyes. I knew that if I showed any form of disgust or shock that it would just set her off. She too gave me a death glare and I once again turned away, this time to stare off at nothing. Regretting ever having stepped out of that classroom. These stupid bitch fights were definitely not worth the hassle.

A few moments passed while the three of us sat in silence, the other two barely moving a muscle unless it was a wince from the pain. The school staff didn't even really acknowledge us more than a couple quick glances to make sure we were still there, too focused on whatever the hell they were doing.

The front doors opened, everyone turning to see who it was was greeted with the presence of a very angered older blond Goddess, aka Miss Cougar, followed by an equally as flustered couple.

The man was tall and discretely muscular, his light blond hair swept away from his flawless face. The woman was nearly as stunning as Miss Cougar or more formally, Danielle, but instead of having the bottle blond hair hers was naturally a smooth caramel color.

I groaned internally, ducking my head and shaking it in frustration, at the immediate recognition of all three.

It was apparent that the hot blond could only be the mother of Rosalie, they both resembled the other. And the couple would be introduced as my father, Carlisle, and my adoring step-mother, Esme.

"Mom!" Rosalie whined as her mother strode toward her. "Look what she did!" She pointed to her face. As if anyone could miss it.

Just as I had assumed Carlisle went to me while Esme went to Bella. While Charlie was out of town Esme always became guardian of her since her own mother was fucking some random guy. Esme had known Bella for a long time now, having raised her for large portions of her life.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, his tone even and not accusatory. I doubted he thought I had any serious part in this fight, seeing as though both the opponents were female. He knew I would never stoop to touching another girl out of anger.

I looked up at Carlisle, shrugging my shoulders. "Bella and Rosalie got into a fight and I somehow got stuck in the middle," I told him honestly. "And my shoes got puked on," I added with a growl.

He glanced down at my shoes before returning his eyes to me. As he looked at me I could tell he was calculating everything, analyzing it all like he always did. It was the doctor in him. The many years of noting the symptoms, adding them all together and coming up with a diagnosis was stuck with him in all he did. "I see," he nodded once at me before turning on his heel and walking to speak to the principal who had just now decided to make a presence.

"We're pressing charges!" shrieked Danielle, stomping toward where my father was standing.

I turned to look at Rosalie again, finding her eyes once again streaming with tears. A dramatic addition she was clearly using to her advantage. It was all for attention. It wasn't as if her daddy wouldn't pay for the simple surgery it would cause to return her already plastic face to its previous state. But just like the Hale women it needed to be strung out and made worse.

"I'll have Carlisle take a look at your hand dear," I heard Esme coo and I averted my stares to them. Bella was still clutching her hand protectively, even refusing to let Esme look at it. She had issues, it wasn't as if we were going to crush the bones even more.

Bella just nodded her head, watching as Esme turned to join the yelling group of supposedly mature adults. Her dark hair was still stuck to the sides of her drained face, her jaw clenched in what I could only assume was from the pain. I watched as a lone tear streaked down her cheek. Usually that would have disgusted me, caused me to just walk away and disregard her entirely. But now, instead I couldn't pull my eyes away, I had a strange urge to go to her and ask her what was wrong, if I could do anything. It was almost as if seeing her upset was making me a little saddened.

But that couldn't be. I never felt bad or upset or the need to comfort to any girl. Ever. It was never anything more than a need to please myself that drove me to the opposite sex, the only thing I ever felt toward them.

Before I could dwell too much on it watery chocolate eyes met mine.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at me, her tone shaky.

"You. Clearly," I replied matter of factly.

"Why?" she asked, her dark brow arching into a confused curve.

"Because you're crying."

"I am not," she tried to lie, turning away briefly before turning back, her face defensive. "And so what if I was?"

Shrugging I continued, "I guess it really wouldn't matter. I was just watching you."

She seemed to like that, me watching her. I don't know why she seemed so surprised, some color having returned to her face. It wasn't as if she were ugly, in fact she was far from it, nearly every guy in school was after her.

"Hmm," she hummed, turning away.

Shaking my head I bit back a huff of laughter. She was definitely an interesting girl. A hot and gorgeous, but interesting girl.

Several minutes of bickering and yelling between the adults continued while us immature kids remained silent before the broke up and punishments were received.

The girls were each given three days of home suspension; not that that was much of a punishment for either. And I was to walk away a free man. Rosalie was going home with Miss Cougar, or to the hospital to begin the surgeries, I wasn't sure. And Bella was to go home with Esme and Carlisle to my house, where I was sure Carlisle would take a look at her surely broken hand.

"Back to class for you son," Carlise ordered from where he stood above Bella, trying to get her to release her hand. It was clear that girl was stubborn.

Without a word I got up and stalked off to my class. That was such a fucking waste of time. Granted I got out of some of my classes, not having to listen to the monotonous lectures, it was still a waste of time. I could have been sleeping or texting or whatever the hell else I did other than pay attention.

I walked into class, interrupting Ms. Whateverherface mid-sentence; I could never remember her damn name. She didn't bother asking me where I had been, I was sure she knew full well why I was late.

Noisily I slid my chair across the linoleum floors, taking my seat. About to lay my head on the desk I felt vibrations in my leg. My phone.

Pulling it out I skimmed through the three text messages in my inbox. I ignored the two from Jessica and Lauren. Stupid bitches still begging to get in my pants. Opening the third, this one from Jasper I just shook my head.

'she wants u.'

Stupid asshole was just trying to mess with me. There was no way Bella Swan wanted me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little note from my co.  


* * *

  
Hello, It's Victoriaa. Things got really messed up last month. I got really busy with school & Then went on vaca for two weeks out of the country -.- So I'm sorry things are taking so long to be written :\**

Now, things are a little messed up at the moment because my wonderful writing partner wrote my part in Edwards POV … So I guess I have to write in Bella's POV & then in Edwards? xD I'm hoping things will be normal by chapter 5 x]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

After telling Edward to get back to class, Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, lets get you back to the house so I can look at your hand, okay?"

I nodded, while Esme took my other arm to help me up.

The car ride to the Cullen's felt like forever. Atleast I didn't have to play 20 questions with Carlisle and Esme though. I'm actually surprised they never asked me what happened yet…

I sighed and looked out the window as the car pulled onto the Cullen's street.

These next four days were going to be very long and boring. Especially since my hand hurt like a mother fucker!

Jesus, I can't believe that bitch got me suspended for four fucking days!?

Ugh, fuck my life!

I didn't want Edward to see me fucking cry, but of course the nosey bastard he was, just had to stare right at me.

He probably thinks I'm such a little pansy now. Fuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you go take a seat in the kitchen, Bella" Carlisle said once we were inside his house. "I just need to go get some bandages for your hand. Even if it is only fractured you'll need it wrapped up and won't be able to use it for a few weeks"

A few weeks? Surely, he was fucking joking. What the fuck was I supposed to do without the use of my fucking hand for a few weeks!?

Hello, Mike is having a party. TONIGHT. I can't miss that, Emmett said he was bringing some new shit for us to try.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, making sure my hand was as close as it could get to my stomach so I wouldn't hit it on anything.

"Anything you need, sweetie?" Esme asked. "A drink? Something to eat…?"

I need a fucking smoke, that's what I fucking need!

"No, thanks" I said, slightly smiling at her when Carlisle walked in.

"Alright, lets take a look at this hand of yours"

I watched him sit down and extend his arm, asking to see my hand.

I slowly moved my hand away from my body, letting him look at it. He took my hand in his and began feeling it. Then came the pain.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" I asked, startled.

"Almost done…" He cooed.

"Ouch" I said in pain as I watched him manipulate my hand. Did he really have to apply that much pressure!?

"Alright Bella, I have good news. It's not broken" He started to wrap my hand up in a huge bandage. "Just be easy on it for the next few weeks, because you did badly fracture it"

I nodded, trying to fight back a few tears that wanted to slip out. Fuck.

"Okay kiddo, why don't you go get some rest? I don't think you should go back to Charlie's by yourself, so you're more then welcome to stay here for now"

"Okay" I said quietly, bringing my hand back against my stomach.

"Why don't you go lie down in Jaspers room" Esme smiled, walking over to stand next to Carlisle.

"Well, I better get back to the hospital. Take it easy Bella, I mean it"

I nodded. "Thank you" I said while getting up.

"I'll take care of Bella" I heard Esme say while I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Jaspers room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to Jaspers room I sat down on his bed and pulled out my cell phone to text Alice, but then I remembered what she did earlier. Choosing that whore over me... No way in hell I was texting Alice now. Besides, that goody-good probably wouldn't text me back in class anyways.

I sighed and leaned back on the pillow. Maybe I would text Jasper.

_'Hey bitch. I'm sleeping in your room, hope you don't mind. HMMMM, wonder what's under your bed? __'_

I looked around Jaspers room for a few minutes before my phone vibrated.

_**'Don't you fucking dare'**_

Greaat. There really is something under his bed that he was hiding. Ah fuck. Like I needed to know that. Ew.

_'Oh. Hiding something, are we? ;o'_

I smiled and put my phone beside the pillow before drifting off into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to Emmett's fucking loud self coming up the stairs.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!?"

Hmm, school must be done. I sighed and sat up in Jaspers bed, awhile rubbing my eyes with my good hand. "In here!" I shouted, but wasn't nearly as loud as Emmett. All of a sudden Emmett burst into Jaspers room, Jasper not far behind him. Emmett sat down in the computer chair while Jasper sat at the foot of the bed. They both looked at me, wanting to know the full story of what happened earlier at school with that whoreface.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told them.

Emmett looked sad. "Ah, common Bella!" He said while spinning around in the chair.

I glared at Emmett. "And if you keep doing that I'm going to vomit- again"

"Fine. I won't make you vomit like Edward did" Emmett said chuckling.

"Shut the fuck up" Edward said standing in the door way.

Fuck my life. Why was Edward here!? Okay, Bella, calm yourself. Just don't look at him. I sighed.

"Why don't you fucking make me" Emmett shouted.

Jasper shook his head at his brothers. "Is your hand broken?"

I kept my vision locked on Jasper. "No. Just fractured…Carlisle said I can't use it for a few weeks and have to be easy on it"

Emmett stopped fighting with Edward to look at me. "Mike's party is tonight…"

"I know. I'm still going"

"No you're fucking not" I heard Edward say.

I looked over at him. "Yes. I am, Edward. You're not my mother!" I snapped.

"Oh snap!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" I shouted, glaring over at him.

"Bella, your hand is fractured. Clearly you're in pain, going to the party is a bad idea" Edward said softly, leaning up against the door frame still.

"Yeah. We'll see about that…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not fucking babysitter her!" Emmett announced.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, but me either. I want to go to the party" Jasper said.

"It's okay guys. I'm going to the party" I said, smiling at Edward. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from going to that party, Edward"

"God Bella, you're such a bitch. I'm only trying to help you!"

Bella laughed. "I'm a bitch? You're the one telling me what I can and can't do!"

"I'm leaving now" Jasper said quietly, standing up.

"No Jasper, this is your room. You don't have to leave. Edward can..."

"Bella you're being ridiculous! You're hand is fractured!"

"My hand is fine Edward! Now leave! You're making Jasper upset"

Fuck, what was Edwards problem!? He was such a jerk sometimes. And who does he think he is, telling what I can and cant do!? He surely wasn't my mother. Fucking Christ.

"Why don't I call Carlisle and see what he thinks about you going to a party. If I can recall, you said that he told you to take it easy" Edward smirked.

Fucccccck. What was wrong with him!? But that's fine. If I suffer, he suffers too.

"If I can't go, neither can you" I said icily.

"Fine" Edward said softly while leaving the room.

"Fine!" I shouted after him.

"What is up his ass?" I asked Emmett or Jasper. Which ever answered.

"Who the fuck knows" Emmett said, leaning back in the chair.

"Anyways, Bella, I think you should get some rest…" Jasper told me.

"I'm not tired!" I snapped at him, then felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm just really cranky. Maybe you're right, I should take a nap…"

I rolled onto my side, staring at Emmett.

"Did you want us to leave or something?"

I laughed lightly. "Whatever. If watching me sleep amuses you, feel free to stay" I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was alone in Jaspers room. I sighed and sat up. Crawling out of his bed, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I walked out into the hallway, knocking on Emmett's door, but no answer. They must be in the living room. I walked downstairs and into the living room to find Edward playing a video game.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle's at work. Esme is out"

"Oh...Where's Jasper & Emmett then?"

"…At the party"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Why didn't they wake me up?"

"Because you're not going to the party" Edward said, still playing his stupid video game.

"Oh yes I am"

Edward paused his game and looked at me. "Bella, you're in pain. You're not going to the party"

"Edward! Stop it! I'm going to the party; you're not the boss of me!"

"No, Bella. You're not going"

"Why do you not want me to go!?"

"Who said it had anything to do with me? You're hand is fractured and you're in pain. Carlisle said to take it easy, remember"

"You want me, don't you?"

"What?" Edward said, looking at me oddly.

"You don't want me to go to that party because you want me to yourself! Admit it Edward, you **want** me." I laughed lightly while grinning at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was done by Miss Victoriaa.**

**Twilight. Not ours. Don't we all wish?**

* * *

Fuck Bella makes my head hurt. What the fuck was her problem!? She's in pain she just wont admit it. Why did Bella have to be so fucking stubborn!? Fuck. And now she thinks I want her?! What the fuck? I do not want Bella fucking Swan. No way in hell, did I want Bella…right?

I sighed. "Bella, you're crazy" I watched her take a step closer to me. The space between us was getting smaller and smaller, like magnets were pulling us together. Is it getting hotter in here, or was that just me? Man, this air is stuffy. Another step closer…. She was practically on top of me. "Is this what you want?"

I searched her eyes for an answer, but she just nodded. Neither of us breaking the eye contact, I placed my hand on the bottom of her chin to raise it up a bit because of our height difference before leaning in to kiss her.

"Edward, I was joking…."

"Fuck you, Bella. You shallow bitch!"

She laughed, with that perfect laugh of hers. Fuck, what was wrong with me!? Bella is a fucking bitch, why would I even put up with that? Besides, I deserve better then that whore anyways. Fuck.

"So you do want me…." I watched her smile.

"Fuck you" I sat back down on the couch and un-paused my video game. I was almost done the level when she walked over towards the couch. She sat down in my lap, facing me. "Bella move! You're in my way"

I felt her place her good hand on the side of my face. "Oh Edward" She said in a quiet voice, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "I love it when you're mad"

Don't look at her. Don't do it! It's a trap Edward!

But I couldn't help myself. There she was, sitting in my lap, acting all innocent. Why must she torment me!? God, Bella was such a whore. For fuck sakes, what am I even doing? That's when she kissed me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, she knew I couldn't resist anymore. I kissed her back, passionately.

_Dinggggggg_

Fucccccccccck. My game. I pushed Bella to the side a little and picked up the controller. "Fuck. Bella, you made me lose the game"

"The game…is that all you care about? Your stupid fucking game!?" Bella shouted, but I was barely paying attention. I can't believe she made me lose my game. I've been working a week on that level. Fuck my life. This is just my fucking luck; getting puked on, getting my heart tortured by a girl and losing my video game all in one fucking day.

"Bella if you'd shut the fuck up maybe I'll be able to just restart from where I left of last time I played rather then the whole level!"

"If I'd shut the fuck up!? What the fuck is your problem Edward!? It's a game! Get the hell over it!"

I placed the game controller back down and looked at Bella once more. I was getting the death glare. Wonderful. Fucking bitch. Although, I guess I did over re-act about the whole video game thing...after all, it -is- just a game. I turned off the television and took a step closer to her but she backed away.

"Bella, I'm sorry...." As I was apologizing, the front door opened. The living room is the first door on the right, so now Jasper and Emmett were in the living room too.

"Heeeey!" Emmett said obnoxiously. Clearly he was beyond loaded or something. Emmett then pointed at Jasper who was standing beside him "He made me leave early because he was worried about Bella. It's only eleven o'clock!" Emmett pouted and Jasper punched him in the arm. "Ouccch. What was that for?" Emmett grumbled, taking off his coat and leaving it on the floor.

"No Edward, save it" Bella said as she shook her head lightly and walked out of the living room, not even looking at Jasper or Emmett. I could hear her walk up the stairs and into a room because she slammed the door shut.

Jasper just stared at me. Too bad he wasn't loaded; he seemed to be right moody lately. I wonder what's up his butt. "What the fuck was that about?" He asked me, but I ignored him and turned the television back on. Picking up the game controller- I sat back down on the couch.

Fuck, turns out I have to re-do the whole level.

I might as well just give up with this stupid fucking game anyways. It is just being an asshole. I sighed and turned off the game system and then the television. I placed the game controler ontop of the television set and walked out of the room. I saw Jasper glaring at me hardcore thru the corner of my eye as I walked past him. I walked down the hallway and then went upstiars- heading to my bedroom.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and went over to my desk and grabbed my laptop. I sat down on my bed, holding my laptop very close so I wouldn't drop it. I gently placed it in my lap and then opened it. I sighed as I waited for it to turn on. Fuck this thing was slow.

When it finally booted up, I noticed that someone had been messing with my desktop background. It was now an almost completly naked girl, kneeling while wearing handcuffs. Fuck Emmett was a prick. Who the fuck said he could go on my laptop anyways? Asshole.

I pulled up the intsant messenger and signed in. Unfortunally there was like no one online. Most people are still at the party. Bella & Rosalie probably both have me blocked- so even if they were online right now, I wouldn't know it. Emmett is probably passed out about now. And who the fuck knows about Jasper....

I sighed and closed all the open windows on the laptop. I closed my laptop and then stood up to place it on my computer desk thing. I looked around my room for a moment. Wondering what to do now. Fuck I was so bored. There was nothing to do. I sat down in the chair beside my computer desk and picked up my televison remote. Lets see if anything is interesting enough to watch.

I proceeded to flip thru all the channels. Twice. Fuck my life. Nothing was even on the tv at the moment. I turned off the television and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my iPod off my bedside table and then continued to lay down on my bed. I put the earbuds in my ears and then blasted some music while I closed my eyes. Ahhh. Relaxation.

It took awhile, but finally I was starting to fall into a nice light sleep. Until someone knocked on my bedroom door. Fucck. What is with people? Jesus. I glanced over at the clock. 1am. Now who the fuck could be at my fucking bedroom door at one in the fucking morning!?

* * *

**Reviews make our lives and the want to write better. :] And you know you love to give 'em. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe. Emmett's POV. Done by me. It's long, but it was necessary and I needed an Emmett fix.**

**Once more. Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Man those two are amusing. They seriously should just get together already. The group agrees, minus Rosalie, but she's just a jealous bitch. A hot, jealous, bitch. A hot, jealous bitch I'd like to....

However, Rosalie is off hands. She is way too much work. High maintenance would be an understatement for that chick.

Honestly though, the bickering bullshit and awkward silences between E and Bell is getting pretty fucking ridiculous.

Shutting the door quietly, sure to not disturb the sleeping beauty in Jasper's bed, I turned toward Jasper. He didn't appear to be as amused as I think he should be. His blue eyes neutral and his face hard, lacking any emotion. It was his, 'I don't like this. Lemme contemplate all the possible outcomes. Worry over nothing. Confuse the hell out of you all' look.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, leaning up against the door, arms folded across my body.

He shifted his eyes to me. "I don't think we should make her stay here. With Edward," he replied.

Quirking a dark eyebrow up I looked at him questioningly. What the hell? I'm pretty sure Jasper agreed with us all when we decided Bella and my fuckhead brother belonged together like some sort of sappy prince and princess Disney movie. They just belonged, but had to figure that out themselves. We could only do so much.

He knew Bella, he new just as well as we all did that Bella got wet just thinking about him. There was no reason he should start protesting. Unless....

"You have the hots for Bella," I accused, lifting my head up proudly. It made sense. He was jealous. Completely normal. Bella was fine; dark hair, petite, dark, deep, sensual eyes, curvy, fiesty.... Definitely doable. And maybe I too was a little jealous of not having done anything with Bella...yet.

Pulling myself back to reality and away from Bella involved fantasies, I looked at Jazz. And was finally graced with some reaction other than awkward neutrality from the calm kid.

Finally. His eyes tightened and his lip hitched over his teeth, contorting into a disgusted grimace.

Alright. So not the reaction I was expecting. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe he was in denial. It wasn't as if Bella was nasty. Like I said, definitely doable.

"That's fucking sick," he growled as quietly as he could. We were still next to the bedroom door after all. "She's like my sister." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head and still half snarling at me.

I looked at him in disbelief. Who was he kidding? "You're telling me you've never slept with her?"

"No," he snapped, averting his gaze away from me.

He shouldn't have done that. Once the eyes look away, something is being hidden. He should have known that, it wasn't as if I hadn't used it against him before.

"Nothing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows for effect. The innocent move always made them cave. It was the innocence mixed with the dimples that did it. I was convinced. Thank God for blessing me with the capability with getting anything I wanted with the simple dimpling of my cheeks.

Like I had predicted. Confessions were coming soon.

"Jesus Emmett," he huffed, folding his arms across his body defensively. He arms tightened, the slight muscles in his arms flexing with the movement. If he was trying to intimidate me, he failed. It was almost laughable. "Why the hell do you want to know so bad?"

Shaking his head once more he turned away, walking down the hall and away from his own room. He had no escape now, thanks to the girl that had claimed it for her nap. I followed on, not intending to drop it until he broke down. It wouldn't take long though, I had nothing to distract me.

He was silent, avoiding my stare as he continued on down the hall and stairs. Going down another of the many halls he took a sharp and sudden left. I immediately froze.

The kitchen. Food. One of my weaknesses. And Jasper knew it. Asshole.

I glared at him as he continued to the island in the middle of the large kitchen. The open and spacious kitchen was Esme's must have for this house. The high-end, pricey, and silver appliances were also her ideas. However, the food found in the cupboards and fridge...all courtesy of me. I chose it all. I made a list and Esme would shop. Seeing as how I wasn't allowed in the grocery store. Esme called me a hazard and had banned me after the first trip she had taken with me; I had marched around the store, shoving everything in eyesight that looked edible into the cart. Esme had vowed to never take me again.

But I had to remain strong. I needed to find out why Jazz was acting so secretive and protective. My arms remained at my side, stiff and fighting to grab something from the stocked refrigerator.

"You fucker. You led me to the kitchen on purpose," I glared, my tone thick with accusation.

He just smirked evilly at me, not denying his intentions. He reached for something on the counter. Something wrapped in silver. My stomach growled. "Want a Ding Dong?" he asked, innocently holding it up toward me.

"No," I tried to say nonchalantly, turning away from him. "You're lying. What have you done with Bella?" I changed the subject.

He threw the sweet, decadent Hostess cake on the counter in defeat. I wanted to growl at him, I think I might have, for disrespecting the delicious goodness that was the Ding Dong.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he questioned. Before I could answer he continued, "So I'm just going to get this over with." He paused, drawing this out as I stared on. His eyes darted from the foiled cupcake to me and back. With a sigh, he finally gave in. "I ate her out," he admitted, ducking his head.

No surprise there. I knew he had done something. How could you not? Fake sister or not? Hands can not remain off of Bella Swan forever. And she knew that. Though, what I didn't understand was why he was reacting the way he was. All ashamed and shit.

Maybe he did something wrong? I could help him with that. Give him some pointers, to-dos and not to-dos. That's what big brothers did, right? Shit. That was what Emmett Cullen did daily aside from everything else.

"Why do you look like that? Did you do something wrong?" No point in beating around the bush.

He froze, staring straight at me. He looked offended, clearly I had guessed wrong again. "No."

I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed my muscles having finally received the bit of information I had been trying to pry from my darling step-brother. Walking to the counter I snatched the darling cake from him, quickly unwrapping it.

"So, how was it?" I asked, taking a bite. It was delicious. The rich, chocolaty, spongy cake.

"It was awkward," he admitted with a shrug. "Like I said before. That whole sister shit just doesn't work out for us sexually. Brothers and sisters don't fuck. Which is why I don't think we should make Bella stay here with Edward, let her go, learn her own lesson."

"You aren't seriously going all fucking protective older brother on her, are you?" I groaned. I couldn't stand that shit in movies and books. It just seemed like such a pain in the ass and not worth the effort. Maybe it was just my having only ever had brothers that didn't need protecting....

"Yeah, I am."

"You're deciding this now?" I questioned, shoving the remainder of the Ding Dong in my mouth. Damn these things were the shit. "You know she wants Edward. And he wants her, he just won't admit it," I spoke between chewing.

"I don't trust him. What if he hurts her?"

Wow. He was honestly going all older brother asshole on her.

"He's your brother. And if he hurts her I give you permission to beat the shit out of him," I offered.

He still looked unsure with his hands tucked timidly in his pocket. Jesus Christ. What a fucking bitch.

"Alright. You know what," I decided I was going to just make the decisions now. Fuck all of them and their stupid bull. "If Bella is still sleeping, then we leave her pretty ass here. If she's awake, then she can just come along."

"Fine," he agreed.

"I'm going to my fucking room," I growled, visibly irritated now. Jasper didn't bother saying anything to me, staying in the kitchen as I lumbered to my room.

Opening the door I was immediately welcomed with the musky scent that I had grown to love. It was a mixture of all the clothes strewn across the ground, most of them dirty from football practice and weightlifting, and the cologne the girls loved. I wore that shit for them, I could live with my natural aroma. It was me, and I basked in it.

Stomping over the clothes and papers strewn everywhere I headed straight for the computer desk. The screen of the computer was flashing various photos of the hottest swimsuit models around. Damn straight that shit was hot.

Sinking into the chair I wiggled the mouse, clearing my eyes of the sexiness I had put there. Only to be welcomed by another of Sports Illustrated finest swimsuit models. But I ignored ogling her and went straight for the blue 'E'.

Ahh. The Internet. Quite possibly one of the best inventions next to food, the female race, and sports.

With a double click the browser popped up. Opening up to my homepage. My blog. No actually, the blog. The best fucking blog. The best fucking blog on the face of this damn planet. Straight fucking up.

It was daily routine to read these comments. The followers, I liked to call them, read this shit like it was the bible. The sex bible. And they took every word I said to heart. Good. They needed to. It'd be good for them.

The followers asked for advice. And I gave it to them. They asked questions. I answered them. To them I was the boss. I was the sex master. I was the best....

Or was tied with another I'd come to find out. There was only one other person that was my competition. And that bitch went by the name 'SexGoddess212'.

If there were any possible way I could find that hoe I would definitely teach her a lesson on the act of sex. And she could teach me hers. I would be willing. I kept up with her blog, and I had to say that the shit she explained and talked about was amazing. There was a shitload of things we could teach each other. And I'd enjoy every damn minute of it.

Disappointed I clicked the red 'x' in the corner. Nothing from the followers so far. Though I had just posted my latest entry this morning, so there was still hope.

I lumbered over to my bed, sitting on the edge I leaned over and pulled open the drawer to my bedside table. Oh how I was grateful that my parents weren't the overly nosy type, always finding it necessary to poke into my business. Nah, Esme and Carlisle were pretty cool. Only rarely would they get suspicious, which is why us boys had decided to kick it at Swan's place tonight.

I held a small rolled up plastic bag in my hand. This was what I was going to show them tonight. I slowly unrolled it, counting the pills. Six pills. The perfect amount for us all. I had originally started out with a total of ten, but had quickly consumed those.

This shit was good. It gave you the sensitivity to touch the ecstasy gave, the carefree laziness of the weed, and the jittery goodness of the coke all rolled into one. I don't know what the hell they called this stuff, but it was amazing.

I tucked the bag into my pocket for safe keeping and stood up. Glancing at my alarm clock I took in the time. Newt's party would be startin' soon.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Bella was not going to the party. Well, actually, she wasn't at the party. We were though. Minus Eddikins of course. No way that dick-wad would leave his beloved non-crush Bellarina.

I put the bottle to my lips, quickly chugging the remnants of the beer.

Jasper stood beside me, high as fuck as he stared off into the crowd before us. He sulked against the wall, his eyes drooping slightly.

Jazzster was still not impressed with leaving Bella behind. He was beginning to fuck with my vibe. Not even my magic pills had helped pull him from his depression.

Those pills had deff pulled me from anything else. I was riding this high and drunk shit like it was no other.

"Alice!" I bellowed, stumbling toward her.

She was in the middle of a group of girls, grinding wildly against each other. That shit was hot. No matter how fucking slutty it was, you couldn't deny the hard on watching them all created.

"What Emmett?" she asked, staring up at me, grinning all giddy and shit. She was just as wasted as I was.

I wrapped her up in my arm, pulling her to my side. "Where's Bella-ella?" I slurred.

She giggled before wrapping her tiny arm halfway around my waist. "Mmm...," she pondered seriously, "I don't know."

"We should find her," I decided, "After I get another beer. Come with?"

She nodded and we both clumsily walked toward the kitchen, keeping our arms wrapped around the other. I pushed my way between groups of people, glaring at the bitches that grimaced at Alice and I. These high school girls were so fucking catty.

Pulling the two of us to a cooler I opened it up, snagging two beers before removing the tops and handing her one.

I clanged mine against hers loudly. "Here's to finding Bella!" I shouted, taking a large swig as I looked down to watch her begin chugging hers.

Fuck. Alice was pro. She didn't stop to breath as she consumed the entire bottle, wiping the foam that had formed on her upper lip with her forearm.

I chuckled, rustling my hand through her spiked hair. Damn this pixie was amazing. I was glad to have her around.

Feeling something tug at my shirt I looked down to see the Little One jumping up and down in earnest. She looked pretty damn excited about something and I followed her gaze to what she was looking at.

A bottle of Vodka?

Looking down at her I asked, "What?"

"Take some shots with me!" she squealed.

I groaned at the thought. If I took 'em, I was going to be fucked. More so than I already was. If I refused, I would look like a pussy.

Weighing my options I declared that my ego was more important than the hangover I would suffer in the morning.

"Sounds good."

She guided me to the counter, pulling ten random shot glasses from wherever she could find them. It didn't matter that some of them were used, shot glasses were shot glasses.

Dividing them evenly, five for me and five for her, she started filling them up, sloshing some of the alcohol across the counter.

"Jesus, Ali," I laughed, "Maybe more isn't good?"

She rolled her eyes as she finished. "Alright, whoever wins...," she paused, thinking about the prize.

"Gets to ask the loser for any sexual favor," I decided, smirking evilly at her. As far as I knew Alice was the only virgin at this school in every aspect of the term. I knew my offer would probably get denied.

"Deal," she announced, slamming her fist against the counter, a huge smile playing on her lips.

Well, that was a surprise.

It was then that I noticed Jasper had approached us and was standing off to the side, smirking at us in amusement. Good to know he was taking a break from being emo at a fucking party. That shit was sacrilege. Parties are for...well...partying.

"Need someone to count ya down?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Pretty much," Alice answered.

"Alright, ready?" he questioned. He waited for us both to nod before he started, "One...two...three!"

I lifted the first glass to my mouth, pulling the liquor into my mouth and swallowing. It burned down my throat but I ignored it, moving on to the next.

I downed the second and third one easily. When the fourth came I had to force it when it sat in my mouth. I went for the fifth when I heard Jasper slam his hand down.

"Done!" he yelled, he held up Alice's hand. "Alice wins!"

What. The. Fuck. There was no way Tiny of here, who ways a quarter what I do was able to down those faster than me.

She started giggling, smiling innocently at me as she swayed and fell against Jasper. "You lose," she slurred, "Loser."

I shook my head at her before joining her giggles with a laugh of my own. "Yeah, but you're going to have one hell of a time in the morning," I laughed.

She glared before she just shrugged. She smiled up at Jasper, who still held her and he returned with a smile of his own.

Ohhh. Looks like something's goin' on between those two, I announced to myself, watching them.

The room was beginning to spin for myself, I couldn't imagine what Alice was feeling now. I braced myself against the counter, taking a breath of air before reaching across the counter for an empty cup.

Filling it with water I chugged that, knowing it would help at least a little with the spins. It was still early, I couldn't end this party now.

"Hey, we should head home," Jasper spoke.

I slowly turned to look at him, glaring incredulously. No. Way.

"It's so fucking early!" I whined.

He held a sleeping Alice up against him and he looked down at her pointedly. Ahh. I guess he had a point, couldn't let her sleep at a party. No telling what would happen to her.

"Besides," he said, "Bella is probably up and not happy."

Fuck, not the Bella thing again. So damn protective. So fucking ridiculous. She wasn't his sister, why did he care?

I grumbled as he turned, tugging a groggy Alice alongside him. Unwillingly I followed, shouting my goodbyes as I passed fellow football players.

Getting to the car Jasper pulled Alice to the back seats.

"Help me," he said, Alice's head resting against his shoulder.

Easily, despite my drunkenness I lifted the feather of a girl into the car, laying her sleeping form across the back and shut the door.

"Where are we taking her?" I asked.

"We'll bring her with us to our house," he explained, "And then we'll take her to Bell's when we all head over there."

I nodded, easing myself into the passenger side of his truck. His truck roared to life and then we were off.

* * *

**Reviews? :] Tell me what you think and if you want to see any other POVs. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright folks, sorry it has taken so long. But here is Chapter Seven done by lovely Victoriaa. It is a Rosalie POV chapter done after the fight.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Danielle nosily ran down the steps.

"Rosalie?" she called out, walking into the kitchen first.

"I'm in here mom!" I said while trying not to move my nose. It was still hurting from the plastic surgery.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" Danielle asked as I lay sprawled over the couch, magazine in my lap.

"I'm fine. When can I take the bandages off so I can look?"

Danielle thought for a moment. "I had my bandages on for a few days. So maybe you should wait another two days or so?"

I pouted. "That long?"

Danielle nodded lightly. "Anyways babe, I'm going to run out for a bit. You'll be fine... right?" she smiled at me while I nodded.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.…"

"Okay. Well, I have my cell phone turned on if you need me."

I nodded again, looking down and returning my attention back to my magazine. "Mom, I know, I know"

Danielle sighed and nodded, "Okay then. Love you Sweetie"

I looked up as my mother walked out of the living room and left the house. I sighed.

What to do now?

Clearly I couldn't call Edward because he was all pissed off at me. Well fuck him.

_Maybe I should call Alice_…I thought. She seemed to be all nice and helpful today after that little fight with Miss. Skankface. After all, she came right to me and blew Bella off. She fucking deserved it though. Bitch.

I picked up the telephone and stared at it for a moment. I decided I'd give Jacob a call. See what he was up to. I punched in his number and waited.

_Rinnng ringgg_

"Hello?"

"Hey Jakey."

"Rose?"

"Mhm. So what are you doing?"

"Not a lot. What about you?"

"Excellent. Me either. Why don't you come over?"

"Really? Uhm. Wow. Okay. Hold on. I'll be right over"

I hung up the phone and grinned. Sucker.

At least now I had someone to boss around if Edward wouldn't be here. Besides, it wouldn't really be bossing him around. Jacob adored me. He was like, in love with me.

Heh, who wouldn't be? I snickered to myself and flipped the page in my teen fashion magazine when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted then like magic, it opened on command.

"Hello Jacob…" I said as he came around the corner.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to your face?" Jacob practically yelled in disgust. Was it really that bad? My God. Did I actually look horrible right now? I sighed. Oh well, I'd look ten times better as soon as the swelling and bruises went away.

"I just got into this little cat fight. That's all," I smiled lightly at him. Jacob nodded slowly and took off his shoes while he entered the living room.

"Uhm. Yeah…," Jacob said, confused as he sat down. He averted his eyes away from my face, looking at the wall across the room from where he was sitting. "So, why did you call me over here?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because I was lonely and I missed you and your hot self," I answered.

Jacob chuckled, "Did I just get a compliment from the wicked witch herself?"

I felt myself grinning slyly, "Why yes, you did. And it's not that abnormal."

He smiled, "Yeah, okay then…."

I looked at him and studied his face for a few moments. "What?"

Jake shook his head. "Nothing. But since when does Miss Rosalie Hale think I'm hot? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I simple shrugged, "Maybe it's the painkillers talking, but you look fucking sexy right now." I grinned as I watched Little Jake start to blush as he turned to look at me.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Rose?" he asked with a smile, in a joking way. I couldn't help but smile back. I am not sure why, but I couldn't stop imagining if the rest of his body looked as good as his arms. Damn, his arms were buff and sexy. That kind of turned me on.

Ugh. What the hell am I saying? I should not be talking about Jacob Black like this. Or thinking about him like this. Or lusting for that yummy body of his…Rosalie! Get a grip on yourself! I sighed. I don't know what has become of me. I can't like Jacob, and I especially couldn't have any sort of relationship with him. He is a year younger than I am, and that would be like, social suicide. But then again, who would ever know?

I looked up and noticed that Jacob had switched seats and was now sitting beside me. Lost in deep thought, I guess I hadn't noticed when he moved. I smiled, looking in his eyes.

"You know I adore you Rose, I look up to you, and you're a goddess in my eyes. But why the mind games, Rose, and why now?" he questioned seriously.

I leaned over and kissed him. I am not sure why, but I did, and I fucking liked it.

"No games," I said, pulling away to see his face and his reaction. He hadn't said anything for a few seconds which actually felt like a fucking lifetime. Why was he not saying something? Am I that bad of a kisser? Did he not enjoy that?

"Jake?" I questioned, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm speechless," He said.

I nodded in response, "Good or bad speechless though?"

He stood up and pulled me to my feet as well. Taking me in his arms, he kissed me passionately for a moment and then pulled away to see my face. We both exchanged smiles and leaned in for another kiss but we bumped noses, which hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!" Jake cried as he held me in his arms. He sat down on the couch and placed me in his lap, my back was resting on the arm of the couch.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, looking at Jake.

"What do you want this to mean?" He asked back.

I grinned. "I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship yet, but I know I like you," I said, kissing him.

"That's fine with me. I like you too, Rose…" He said, kissing my forehead gently.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Chapter 8 is soon to follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was written by me. Emjoy.  


* * *

Bellas POV**

Why I was doing this I had no idea. But somehow I had been the one nominated to call the evil douche monster from his room.

As gorgeous as he was, he was infuriating. He had no business in ordering me around and telling me what I could and couldn't do. That party was supposed to be the shit, and Emmett had stuff to share. Stuff! Good stuff it sounded like it.

And all because of him, and cuntwad Barbie, I missed it.

I drug my feet across the ground, my eyes focused on the white door ahead of me. Glaring daggers into it, hoping that the force of my stare would strike him and bring him down.

Lifting my good hand I smacked the door, causing the door to shake and a loud bang to sound through the house. Good thing Carlisle and Esme weren't home now.

"Let's go cockface," I growled into the door. "Against my better judgment I'm being forced to allow you into my home. Don't want you blowing their cover to mommy and daddy Cullen."

I stood, tapping my toe impatiently as I waited for a response. If need be I'd welcome myself into his room and rip his ass from bed even if he were in the nude.

Despite my anger toward him, my mind had other plans and I found myself silently hoping to have to remove a naked Edward from his bed. Or join.

I wrinkled my nose, disgusted with myself. The boy had a way of controlling me even when I was supposed to be angry.

Just as I was about to call time I heard movement from the other side of the door.

A groan and what sounded like a muffled profanity.

"You better not be calling me a bitch," I snapped, "I'm not the one that said you needed to come. I would have gladly left you here."

The door opened and a rather flustered and angry looking hot man stood, staring down at me. His hair sticking out in every direction, more so than usual. Sex hair. It fit him.

I put my hand on my hip, glaring at him. Internally ogling him.

"I didn't call you a bitch, though you deserve it," he mumbled, pushing past me easily.

Whipping around to stare as he retreated, my mouth hung in shock. I bit my tongue, holding back any retort I had for him for pushing me out of his way.

_It isn't worth it, it isn't worth it, it isn't worth it_, I chanted to myself as I stomped after him.

The others were waiting downstairs. Emmett talking loudly to Jasper, his booming voice coming up the stairs.

"...you don't even know man! This girl's mouth was perfect. She was a fucking pro, the way her lips wrapped around my...."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett. No one cares about one of the nasty sluts you had wrapped around your dick," I told him, entering the front room where they were waiting.

A drunk Emmett looked up at me, ignoring Edward entirely as he came to stand by the front door. His mouth quirked into a sly little grin, his dimples prominent on his cheeks.

Damn those dimples were irresistible.

"Oh Swan, muh-love," he slurred, shuffling toward me. I just shook my head in amusement as he wrapped one of his bulky arms around my shoulders. "You're just jealous your mouth isn't being talked about."

He gave my shoulders a squeeze before ducking his head down toward my hair, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm," he moaned, "But, if you suck me, I'll be sure to talk all about it."

Oh joy, a drunk and horny Emmett. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled, "You only wish I'd stoop down to giving you a blow job."

He let his arm fall and I looked up at him. A brief flash of emotion showed, his face falling as if he had been defeated, before being replaced by his usual goofy grin.

"Oh, how I do," he laughed. The way he said it seemed to hold some honest truth. It could have been the alcohol talking, but either way I almost took him up on the offer. Not to mention, isn't their a saying that "drunk words are sober thoughts" or some shit? Whatever. I'd do him.

Regardless, I was tempted to make a deal. I did not put penis in my mouth without something in return. Of course, it would get me closer to fulfilling one of my goals, but I wouldn't boost his ego and let him know that he was near the top of my "guys I'd like to fuck" list.

My dark eyes roved among them all. Something seemed off, like someone was missing.

Douche-face. _-check-_  
Emmett. _-check-_  
Jasper. _-check-_  
Alice. _-no check-_

"Uhm, might I ask where you two left Alice?" I questioned, my voice climbing in alarm. I feared that the two idiots I had entrusted to take care of her had left her wasted at the party. I would murder them all.

Jasper looked at me amused, shaking his head. "Do you honestly think I would leave her there?" he asked in disbelief.

Oh. Right. Jasper.

"No, I guess not," I replied sheepishly.

Emmett stumbled, pushing me into the nearest table.

"Oomph," I grunted, trying to keep us both up as he rested most of his weight no me.

"What's the...plan peps?" Emmett slurred, slumping further into me. Emmett was beyond waster. I was surprised he could stand as well as he could.

Edward still looked as if he had a stick shoved so far up his ass that it was coming out of his nose. Or at least almost there the way his nose was flaring. It looked as if he was trying to work it out of his body. I silently wished it would come out faster.

"I'll take Bella and Alice in my truck. If you wanna take Emmett?" Jasper questioned. He walked toward the front door, not waiting for an answer, and opened it.

Edward followed, leaving me to lug the drunken boulder to the car. Assholes. Hadn't they ever heard of helping a lady?

"Come on Emmett," I started to walk, dragging my feet as far as I could along the ground. Emmett stumbled beside me, drunkenly humming a random tune.

A constant stream of static electricity was building as I scuffed up the bottoms of my shoes. I was going to receive a massive shock as soon as I touched something.

"Hmm-mm-humm-humm...bemugirl-l-l-l!" Emmett wailed into my ear, causing me to cringe.

"Fuck Emmett, be quiet. You're gonna wake up the neighborhood," I growled through my teeth, pushing him away. He could walk himself to the car.

Or stumble. I watched as he made an attempt to exit through the front door, nearly landing himself in a bush. As I was about to reach out and help, the big lug managed to catch himself on the pillars in the front. Shaking my head in amusement I pulled the front door closed behind me.

"Swan-n-n-n...you didn't answer my question," he slurred, stumbling toward me and successfully pinning me against the front door. He had most of his weight pressed against me with both hands on either side of my head.

Wheezing I attempted to push him off me, "Fuck. You shit-head, get off me."

My attempts were futile. Not that I expected any differently.

His big head came toward my neck, his chocolate brown hair brushing against my cheek as his hand came up to shakily brush my hair away.

I could feel my skin heat and my breathing become shallow. This wasn't the first time a drunk guy has caught me like this. Those cases, however, generally ended with a knee to the groin. Emmett on the other hand illicited the familiar tightening in my stomach that usually went hand in hand with the need to get laid.

_'He's drunk, he's drunk, he's drunk' _I fought to tell myself. Because that he was, and I was not about to take advantage of him. Instead, I would wait 'till he was sober. Luring him in between my legs like I tended to do with others.

His breath was hot against my neck, smelling strongly of beer. It wasn't entirely repulsive.

"So, Bellarina...," he paused, pressing a wet kiss to my jaw, "Will you be my girl?"

Fighting back a fit of giggling at the situation I decided to play along with the drunk boy.

"Mmm...," I hummed, pretending to ponder my options. I ran my hands around his burly frame, kneading the bulky muscles and massaging them gently. His hands moved as mine did, trailing down my arms and to my waist. Meanwhile, my neck was being soaked with frantic, drunk, open mouthed kisses. Fingertips started to play with the hem of my shirt, easing it up past my bellybutton.

I decided the game was over. "Ask me again when you're not wasted," I giggled, pushing him away, this time making a gap for me to get away.

My giggling continued as I made my way to the other boys. I was surprised that they hadn't come looking for us. Before rounding the corner and entering the driveway I combed my fingers through my hair and wiped my neck with the back of my hand. No need to let the other two I was having some drunk fun with their brother.

"'Bout damn time you two showed up," Jasper called as I walked toward his truck. He was sitting in the driver's seat, windows rolled down. Edward's Volvo was parked beside him, his windows down too. They were talking I was sure. Emmett came round the corner, still unable to walk in a straight line. This time though he looked unamused and a little uncomfortable.

Aha. Oh how I loved messing with horny men.

"Damn Emmett, you shouldn't get that drunk again," Edward chuckled, "You move so fucking slow."

It was good to see he was in a better mood.

Opening the door I climbed the mountain that was Jasper's truck, pulling myself into the front passenger seat. Mission complete. Buckling my seatbelt I glanced at Jasper, raising my eyebrows quickly at him. He responded with a slight nod. My smirk grew into a tooth showing grin as I hung my head out my window.

"Beat ya there!" I shouted just as Jasper shifted his truck into reverse, screeching out of the driveway.

I watched as a string of profanities escaped Edward's mouth as he too slammed his car into reverse just as Emmett closed the door. Loud laughter escaped my mouth as I hung my head back. I turned to Jasper. He too was chuckling, his foot pressing hard on the accelerator.

"You, my friend, are brilliant," he laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, yes I know this," I agreed, laughing. Turning around in my seat to check how much of a lead we had on the other two.

"Ope, there's Alice," I added, noticing her sprawled out on Jasper's back seat. She was dead to the world, her mouth hanging open as drool puddled on the sweater that was being used to prop her head. "How much did she drink? Shit!"

I would not deny the Volvo was fast, but I didn't expect to find it pulling up beside us.

My laughter grew as I noticed Edward's face. Asshole was trying to distract us. How he managed to contort his face in such a way and continue to drive was beyond me. His eyelids were flipped, red portion exposed, two cigarettes were shoved up either nostril, and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Jasper, do not look. Step on it!" I ordered between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean don't look?" he asked, his pale eyebrows raising in curiosity. He tried to turn his head toward the window and I attempted to block the window with my arms, flailing them in front of it.

"Don't look!" I squealed, still giggling. "They're trying to distract us!"

Order followed. Jasper stomped on the pedal, causing the truck to lurch ahead of the other.

Red lights were ran. Stop signs ignored. And thank God no pedestrians, running children, or animals crossed our path. No one would have survived. In the end Edward and Emmett won, gaining lead when Jasper fishtailed around a gravel covered corner.

"Oh my fuck that was fun!" I shouted, hopping down from the beast.

"I don't feel so good," Emmett groaned, pulling himself from the car. The color was drained from his face.

"Yeah, I kept having to tell you to close your eyes so I didn't get vomit in my car," Edward chuckled, "That'll teach you to drink that much and get in my car."

Jasper came around the front of the truck, sleeping Alice held like a baby in his arms. "As if you have room to talk there Edward," he laughed.

"This is true," Edward laughed, shutting his car door and setting the alarm.

I led the way to the front of my house. It wasn't as big as the Cullen's, but it definitely was gorgeous. It too had large pillars in the front, with large open windows that faced the front yard. It was all single story. No way in hell was my cigarette smoking ass walking up and down stairs.

Flinging the door open I didn't care to hold it for anyone else as they followed behind me. This was like a second home to the others, they knew their way around. Flicking on lights I headed toward the kitchen having worked up an appetite.

"I'm going to bed," I heard Edward tell someone. Pussy. Who went to bed early, ever?

I opened up the fridge, listening as someone headed toward my room. I figured it to be Jasper, going to put Alice in my bed. We always shared a bed when having a sleepover. I just hoped she didn't wake up and puke all over my sheets tonight.

Pulling a package of strawberries from the fridge I turned and was greeted by a sneaky looking Emmett propped in the doorway. I set the strawberries on the island between us, propping myself against the marble counter tops.

I smirked, shaking my head. "Can I help you?" I asked before taking a bite of a juicy red berry, throwing the leaves into the sink.

"Can I have some?" Emmett asked. His color was coming back and the hellish car ride seemed to have sobered him up a bit. Not completely, but he wasn't as shitfaced.

I nodded my head, pushing the container toward him. He slumped further into the kitchen, picking a strawberry and taking a bite.

"You seem to be feeling better," I noted with a laugh, consuming another. "Good enough to eat something. That's good, you'll need something to puke up later."

Emmett shoved another into his mouth, ignoring what I was saying. "These taste amazing," he moaned between bites.

"Yes, I know." I watched him bring the strawberries to his lips and gently remove the fleshy fruit from the green leaves. I had never found fruit eating to be erotic. But watching the big guy eat them was oddly attractive.

"Oh my god, try this one!" Emmett shouted. He leaned over the counter toward me, holding the already bitten fruit to me."It's so sweet."

I leaned forward, meeting him halfway across the counter. He pushed the strawberry to my lips and I took a bite as I closed my eyes. I think when I was younger I had imagined being fed fruit while having a romantic picnic with my lover. This, however, was far better.

"Mm," I hummed, opening my eyes to find a wide-eyed Emmett staring at me. Self-consciously I wiped my face and pulled away. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned.

He shook his head as he came around the counter, making sure one hand had a firm grasp on the edge. Drunk ass.

My eyebrows furrowed as he came to stand beside me. I ducked my head away and covered my face with my hands, feeling and making sure I had no berry remnant. "What the fuck Emmett?"

I felt one of his hands on the side of my face as the other one came to my waist and he pulled me toward him. Before I could question him again his lips were on mine, urgent and forceful. I didn't fight back as I pushed myself closer to him. His tongue traced my bottom lip within seconds, begging for entrance into my mouth. I didn't hold back as my tongue met his. It was a fight for dominance in each other's mouths as we pushed and pulled away.

His hands were frantic against my skin. Grasping and pulling. He lifted me onto the counter, positioning himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him flush against me I could feel his erection. My fingers went to his hair, grasping onto his brown locks. His hands went to the hem of my shirt, working their way under it they trailed up my stomach before reaching my breasts. Working his way under my bra he took them in his hands, running his thumbs over my nipples. A loud, drawn out moan erupted around the kitchen and my eyes widened in shock.

The noise had come from me. It brought me back to reality. Emmett continued along my neck, switching between rough nibbles and gentle kisses. I could smell the alcohol strongly now. He was still drunk. I was still sober. He needed to be sober.

"Emmett," I whispered, trailing my hands between us as he continued his ministrations with his tongue and hands. It took a lot of fight to go through and get him to stop; my panties were successfully soaked. Pushing against him I let my legs fall.

He didn't let up despite my stopping. I pushed harder. "Come on Em," I said louder, "We need to stop."

"Why?" he asked, bringing his head up, his hands stayed in place. All his weight was against me and the counter. He was struggling to keep himself up.

"You're still drunk," I told him, taking his wrists in my hands and pulling them out from under my shirt.

He groaned as he straightened himself up, holding onto the counter's edge on either side of my thighs for leverage. "Oh come on," he said, irritated, "You've fucked so many other drunk guys."

I would not deny that. But, none of them had been friends and none of them had been on my fuck list. I hadn't cared if I was one of their regrets. With Emmett, I would care.

"You're different Emmett," I explained, lifting one of his hands as I scooted around him and hopped off the counter. "I don't want to be another drunk fuck."

Grabbing the half eaten package of berries I walked back to the fridge, shoving them back in there. As I turned back to Em he looked frustrated as ever, leaning against the counter. I felt kind of bad. Kind of.

"We can continue this another day," I offered to him. "As long as you're sober."

He nodded his head, a slight smile playing on his lips.

I walked toward the kitchen door. "If you remember," I said under my breath."

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Goodnight Em," I replied, walking out of the kitchen. Heading toward my bedroom the memory of what had just happened was still running through my head. That was probably the closest I would ever get to fucking Emmett. It was both a saddening and ecstatic revelation. Sad because that would be all. Ecstatic because it had gotten that far.

I shut my bedroom door behind me. The room was pitch black, the only noise was Alice's breathing. I stripped myself of my jeans and soaked panties before making my way across the room to my dresser. Opening the top drawer I pulled out a clean pair of underwear and cotton shorts, pulling both on before heading to bed.

Flinging the sheets back I sat down, careful not to shake Ali too much. I removed my bra and flung it across the room in the dark before laying down, tucking the comforter around me. Shifting until I was laying on my left side, facing away from the alcohol reeking Alice, I stared at the wall, recalling the night's events.

It was all wonderful and I was running on an adrenaline induced high. The only downside was the throbbing between my legs, but I'm sure Emmett had it worse. Either way, I was going to take care of mine. Well, not so much me, but someone else was going to. And I had just the guy in mind; Jacob Black.

Until then, my sleep would be filled with strawberries and a big bear of a man.

* * *

  
**Yay! Another chapter. More to follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! After what seemed like a VERY long break we are back and very excited to get this going again. We also have the next two chapter completely done already, so stay tuned! :) – Victoria**

This chapter was written by **BitchxPlease****.**

**Alices POV**  
Chilled fingertips ran against my forehead and I squeezed my eyes tighter shut. I could see the bright sun through my closed eyelids and my head was already throbbing.

"Unghh," I groaned as whoever the fingers belonged to, tucked my hair behind my ears. Couldn't they tell I just needed to be left alone?

"I know you probably feel like fucking shit, but you reek of alcohol," the soft whisper of my best friend sounded, "And you'll feel better if you at least change out of these clothes."

Grabbing the edge of the comforter, I pulled it snug around me. In no way was I getting out of this bed; I couldn't even open my eyes.

"No...," I took a deep breath, regretting it as soon as I did. Bella was right, I smelled strongly of the booze I drank last night. And that didn't go over too well with my stomach. It churned and I felt the vomit come up my throat.

Throwing the comforter back I felt something hard hit my hand and Bella yelled out, but I didn't have time to apologize. As I ran to the bathroom my hand went to my mouth, and I was grateful Bella's bathroom was attached to her room.

I knelt in front of her toilet just in time to empty the contents of my stomach. It was all liquid, because I hadn't had anything to eat since before the party. I was paying for that as another violent contraction of my stomach brought up only bile and foam.

I felt Bella's hands pull my short hair back from my face as I continued to retch. My lungs were dying as I couldn't pull any air in them and I started to panic as I felt like I was suffocating.

"Fuck, Alice, you need to calm down," Bella told me as more bile came up. I moved my hands from the toilet seat to my chest as I tried to take a breath. The panicking wasn't helping, I was sure.

"Just breathe, fuck. Jasper!" Bella yelled as she still held back my hair.

Finally, I was able to take in some air, and I slumped to the cool tile floor of the bathroom. I curled myself into a ball, wiping my mouth, and clenching my eyes shut as I tried to calm myself down. My head was throbbing more than ever, my stomach was significantly upset, and my breathing was rapid.

"Ali, come on, are you okay?" Bella's concerned voice sounded above me.

"What's going on?" Jasper's voice joined and quickly switched to concern. "What happened to her?"

I lifted my hands to my ears, praying for my friends to shut the fuck up as I tried to catch my breath. It was no use though, it just dulled the sound of their voices.

"She's fucking hungover as hell," Bella said, irritated yet concerned, "How much did she drink?"

"I don't fuckin' know," Jasper's voice was closer now, as if he was kneeling down. "But we need to get her off the bathroom floor."

"Don't move me," I rasped out, my throat raw and dry. "Please, just don't move me. Just let me die right here."

Bella giggled quietly and I wanted to kick her. This wasn't funny, I was miserable!

"You aren't dying," she tried to convince me, "This will pass after you sleep some more, and get some fluids, food, and some ibuprofen in you."

Jasper's hand went underneath my frame as he lifted me.

"Whatever you do, just don't throw up on me," he warned, quietly whispering in my ear. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't even do that. It came out more as a grimace.

"No wonder you feel so sick, your clothes stink," he announced, walking me to Bella's room. "You need to change."

"That's what I was trying to get her to do until she started throwing up," Bella told him.

Jasper gently put me on Bella's bed. I opened my eyes as he did so and instantly regretted that as pain shot through my head.

"I'm going to go get you some stuff that will make you feel better, and Bella will help you get changed," he said before leaving the room.

"Fuck," I groaned, sitting up and covering my eyes with my hand. "I'm never drinking again."

"How many times have I said that when you were the one tending to me in the morning?" Bella chuckled. I could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing before she came and sat down beside me.

"I'm serious," I whispered, "My throat is murdering me."

"Jazz is getting stuff for that. Here are some clothes, in the meantime," she put them in my lap, "Do you need help?"

I shook my head gently, "No, I'll manage."

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Jasper needs help," she said, getting up and leaving the room.

With a sigh I undid my jeans and pulled them off my thin frame. I turned my head away, pretending I didn't see the purple bruises on my thighs. This is why I never let anyone see my thighs. These marks had to always stay hidden.

I pulled on the grey sweats Bella had picked out for me, folding them over a couple times so they'd fit better around my tiny waist. Gingerly, I undid the tie to my halter, letting it fall around my hips as I shimmied out of it and pulled on the red t-shirt.

The clothes were definitely helping already, ridding myself of the sickening alcohol scent. But my head was still throbbing slightly.

I sat on the edge of Bella's bed letting my feet dangle off the edge. I rested my elbows on my thighs, leaning forward to hold my head in my hands. My fingers traced patterns in my hair. It helped the throbbing. I shut my eyes. The vomiting had taken its toll, I was feeling beyond exhausted now.

Sitting there I tried to remember what happened last night. I couldn't even figure out how I had gotten into Bella's bed. All I could remember was arriving at the party, having a beer, moving to shots, and other random things.

"Damn, you really look like shit," Jasper announced as he walked into the room.

I lifted my head up to glare at him. "Fuck off."

He chuckled once, throwing his head back. His blonde curls fell into his face. I couldn't help but get momentarily mesmerized. Jasper really was stunning.

"Who knew Brandon could be so feisty?" he grinned, handing me two pills and a glass of water.

I took them without question.

"Ibuprofen," he told me. "Here's a sandwich. Drink all the water, you're dehydrated."

I didn't need to be told twice, I was already downing the water. I pulled the empty glass from my lips, gasping for air.

Jasper was staring at me and I instantly turned away. He grabbed the glass from my hands.

"You're too funny," he laughed, "I just peeled your body off the bathroom floor, saw your vomit in the toilet, and you're embarrassed because I watched you chug a glass of water."

I turned back to him. "I didn't have a chance to be embarrassed," I informed him. "I was too focused on my impending death."

"Well, you're still alive. All is well," he handed me the sandwich as he sat next to me.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I still feel pretty miserable," I replied. I took a bite of the sandwich. Surprisingly, I didn't have the urge to run to the bathroom again.

"You'll survive."

"Doubt it." I munched on the sandwich, my eyes focused on the floor.

"You better."

"Or what?" I smirked, looking at him. I set the remainder of the sandwich on the night stand and scooted further on the bed. I crossed my legs and pulled the blankets over them.

"I'll die," he stated matter of factly.

My brows furrowed and I glanced at him curiously before shaking my head. I had a tendency to over analyze things. I was not about to do that with Jasper. I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, "You wouldn't leave Bella here alone. She wouldn't know how to function."

He smiled and shrugged. "She's a big girl, she would figure it out."

"Still," I yawned, scooting further under the covers. "I'm no reason to die."

Jasper stood, making room for me to extend my legs and walked around to the other side of the bed. he sat back down, his back against the headboard and his legs extended in front of him.

He looked over at me, his brow furrowed before softening into a relaxed line.

"Do not underestimate yourself," he said seriously, "You're an amazing girl."

I looked at him, cocking my head to the side. I instantly regretted that and I cringed. The ibuprofen hadn't kicked in yet.

He just smiled. "Remind me to watch you at the next party. We don't want you feeling like death the next morning."

I laid down, resting me head against the pillows and closing my eyes.

"You wont have to worry about that," I told him, "I'm never drinking again."

He grinned. "I doubt it."

"Shush. You're always doubting me," I slurred. The exhaustion was taking over.

"Only when you're being ridiculous," he said.

"Now you're calling me ridiculous. Wonderful."

He chuckled, "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying, but someone is distracting me," I mumbled.

"I don't think you mind that much."

"You're right," I yawned, "I...don't mind...at...all."

I heard him laugh quietly, "I'm glad."

"Mmm," I hummed before everything became dark.

-----

It was way too hot. My hair was stuck to the back of my neck with sweat. A shower was definitely needed.

I stretched my legs out, kicking the blankets off. Slowly, I opened my eyes, glancing beside me. Jasper wasn't there. Part of me was sad, the other glad he wouldn't see me all hot and nasty.

I rolled, sliding my legs off the bed as I sat up. Lifting my arms up I stretched and yawned. I looked around the room and listened for any noise coming from the other rooms.

It didn't take long before I heard Bells talking loudly. Probably on her phone.

I decided I would further explore her reasoning for shouting at someone after I showered.

I gathered my clothes from last night from the floor and headed for the bathroom. I dropped them into the hamper before starting the water. I quickly stripped and climbed in.

The hot water was refreshing as it washed over me. I felt a lot better now than I did this morning.

As I went through my regular routing of bathing my mind thought back to Jasper and the conversation I had with him.

I was confused about him. He sounded so sure when he said he would die if I did. As if I was his only reason for living. Then, when I told him I was no reason to die he looked like he wanted to scold me.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I laughed quietly to myself. There was no way. It was hilarious actually, that I even considered it.

There was no way I could be an amazing person. I don't think he saw me clearly. This is why I always convinced myself that no one could like me. Especially not Jasper. He was too good for me.

There was no way. My parents were right, they were always right. No one would like me. It was often something they would scream at me. Worthless was another word they used. And I believed it.

I sighed, shaking my head as I dropped the towel and got dressed. I would just wear the clothes Bella had given to me. I dried my hair with the towel before heading out to find Bella. I needed her drama as a distraction.

Walking down the hall I could hear the slamming of cabinets and objects coming from the kitchen.

I walked in on a clearly frustrated Bella cooking what looked like chicken in a pan.

"Well, don't you look like a big ball of happiness," I laughed, climbing onto a bar stool.

She snapped her head around and glared. "Eff off," she growled, "I'm sexually frustrated."

Ahh. That explains a lot. Bella was a monster when she didn't get laid.

"I'm pretty sure we both know how to take care of that. I can watch your food," I laughed.

She flipped the chicken before turning back to me. "Yeah, right. I have Jacob for that. Or did anyway," she grumbled.

I quirked and eyebrow. "Say what?" I asked.

She huffed and raised her hands in defeat.

"I called him, asking if he wanted to hook up and he turned me down!" she yelled. "Me! He said no! To me!"

I just watched her wide eyed as she stomped to the fridge. It was really hard not to laugh. I couldn't believe she was getting so worked up over Jacob Black.

She came back with vegetables and started to quickly slice them.

"He said he had another girl, but refused to tell me who," she said, "Can you believe that?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "You have a trillion other guys that would willingly have sex with you. Yet, you're freaking out over Jake?" I asked, making sure I was getting this.

"Yes."

"Well, call Tyler or something," I suggested. She glared. "Or not."

"Alice. I don't think you understand. He won't fucking fuck me," Bella huffed, her hands gesturing in front of her, trying to emphasize her point.

Rolling my eyes I tucked a strand of dark hair behind my ear. "Bella, I think I do understand. But he isn't going to have sex with you anytime you want."

With a sigh she snapped her head around to face me. "This is Jacob Black we're talking about. The boy that has had an insane crush on me since the first grade. the one that has stalker-like tendencies."

"He said he has another girl, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she grimaced.

"Well, then that's that. I don't understand why you can't just get over that fact and find another one of your fuck buddies to do you," I retorted, starting to get irritated.

I loved Bella to death, but her constant sexual dramas were getting annoying. It if wasn't one thing it was another with these boys. I severely wished that she would calm down and get into a long term relationship rather than jump from one dick to the next.

"Ugh!" she yelled, throwing her hands up again.

I ignored her and watched as she tossed the veggies into a saute pan and rested he hip against the counter.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I just find it strange and annoying that one of the few times I want him he goes and tells me no."

I nodded. "Maybe this girl is important to him."

"Maybe," she contemplated. "How was your nap?"

"Fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"Like, four twenty-five," she replied.

"I should probably head home," I murmured, standing up.

"I can give you a ride," Bella offered.

"No, it's fine," I told her, "A walk will do me good.

She laughed. "If you say so."

I smiled. "Yeah. Last night was fun, thank you for your help this morning, and good luck with Jake," I said, walking out of the kitchen.

Bella followed me to the door.

"Yeah, no problem. You do it enough for me. It was my turn since Edward was an ass and wouldn't let me go. Fuckwad," she grumbled.

I laughed, walking out the front door.

"How long are you going to be bitter about that?" I questioned, turning to look at her.

"Forever," she shrugged. "He made me miss out on a party. That's illegal."

I shook my head and turned to walk.

"Good luck getting laid," I called to her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna find out who this bitch is that's keeping Jake from fucking me," she yelled.

"Have fun!"

I walked quickly. I didn't live far from Bella and had walked this path plenty of times.

Last night had been fun. It was always nice to catch a break from my home life. Especially with my parents.

I cringed as I thought about what would be waiting for me when I got home. Mother and father dearest would start taking things out on me again. And since I wasn't home last night it was bound to be worse.

My feet dragged on the cement as I walked up the front path leading to our front door. From the outside our little placed looked very nice, peaceful and well kept. You wouldn't think horrible things happened behind closed doors.

I took a deep breathe as I turned the door know and stepped inside. It was stuffy. The air was full of cigarette smoke and burning food. This was the smell of home.

"Alice!?" The voice of my dad sounded from the living room. "Where the fuck have you been?" he growled. "Get your fucking ass in here now. You have shit to do."

"Let the fun begin," I mumbled to myself sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think? Comments / Opinions / Suggestions? Let us know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's Victoria again. I wrote this chapter awhile back but I had to wait until my partner in crime was done chapter 9 so that is why we took what seems like a very long hiatus from Welcome to High School.**

**- Chapter 11 is already finished and will probably be up next week.**

**- We're also working on both chapters 12 and 13, so keep reading! :)******

**Twilight belongs to SMeyer and not us~******

Emmetts POV  
It was shortly after six o'clock in the evening when Carlisle slammed the front door behind him.

I was in the living room playing a new video game I'd bought earlier today.

It's actually so fucking awesome! You have to sneak around guards and then kill them and blow shit up, then when I get up a bunch of levels I have to kill the boss and then save the world from the artificially intelligent nanobots.

Just as I was killing a guard to steal his M Sixty, to go up a level, Carlisle walked in the room.

"Hello Emmett, how was your day, son?" he asked, interrupting my concentration.

Like, seriously? Can't he see I'm in the middle of something? The nerve of some people...

I sighed and paused my game, looking over at where he stood.

"Fine. And yours?" I replied, just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back to my fucking game.

"Very well, son... but I need you to go get your brothers and meet me in the kitchen, we're having a family meeting"

Fuck. What had I done this time?

I simply nodded and as he walked out of the living room and down the hallway, I quickly saved my game and started up the stairs to fetch the fuckheads.

I knocked on Edward's door first and then Jasper's. Surprisingly they both opened their doors at the same time.

"What now, Emmett?" Jasper asked, followed by Edward's sighing.

"Can you make this fast?" Edward said after a moment, as I rolled my eyes.

"Listening to classical music again, Edward?" I laughed. He was such a girl sometimes.

I watched as he glared at me, his eyes trying to pierce through my body like a thousand knives.

"Family meeting. Kitchen. Now." I told them. Jasper laughed.

"What did you do this time, Emmett?"

I just smirked.

"Who knows.."

The three of us walked back down the stairs, one after the other, until we were all in the main hallway, walking down it and into the kitchen.

I saw both Carlisle and Esme sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, both supporting straight faces. I can't even imagine why a family meeting was called or what was about to go down in a few moments time...

"Take a seat boys" Carlisle said and we all exchanged glances before we sat down.

"Okay, this weekend, your mother and I will be out of town for a doctor's conference. We'll be leaving early Saturday morning and arriving back home Sunday night. You are all old enough to stay here on your own. But no monkey business!"

Sweet fucking shit! Partaaay!

"There will be no parties, no drinking, no drugs, no whatever else. The only friends you're allowed to have over are Bella and Alice... Got all that?" He asked us, and we all nodded slowly.

"Alright, good. The house is to remain in the same shape as it was when we left it, and if you break any of the rules, you will be punished" The three of us nodded again.

"Alright hunnies, that's all!" Esme smiled sweetly and nodded to us, saying we were now able to leave the table.

Wouldn't this be a fucking awesome weekend? A party, drinking, lots of drugs. Fuck yeah!

I grinned and stood up, stretching for a moment before walking down the hall and back into the living room, leaving Jasper and Edward. They were probably still sitting at the table. Probably real confused too, like the dumb asses they were.

I walked down the hallway and up the stairs. Fuck the video game, I had party plans to make.

I rushed into my bedroom and shut the door behind me as I raced to the computer.

Now, how did I want to go about this? Invite people by word of mouth, message people on MySpace, or send out a mass email?

Email it was. I grinned and double clicked on the email icon on the desktop.

Now, who to send the email to? Alice. Bella. Mike. Should I invite Rosalie or not? I sighed. Oh well, B and Rose could pretend to get along for one night, right?

Now, should I invite Jessica and Lauren, too? I thought about it for a minute. Fuck yeah. The more chicks the better.

"Dear peoples, party at the Cullen house this Friday. 7pm. You all better be there, it'll be fucking awesome! -Emmett"

I pressed send and it sent to Bella, Mike, Alice, Tyler, Rosalie, Eric, Jessica and Lauren. Now to tell the brothers...

I opened AIM because I was too lazy to go fucking find them again.

I clicked on both of their screen names and added the three of us into a group chat type thing.

Jasper has been added into this chat.  
Edward has been added into this chat.  
Emmett: Operation: Party, is now in full swing  
Emmett has left this chat.

Satisfied, I closed it and kicked my feet up on the computer desk. Bliss.

* * * * * * * * * *

Friday went by very slowly. The bell rang and the school day was finally over. Thank fucking god. I walked outside to the parking lot, our normal hang out spot. Bella and Mike were already there, leaning up against the cars. Talking, probably.

"Hey man," Mike said as I approached them.

"What's up?" I leaned against my car.

"You coming to the party tomorrow night?" I asked. Mike nodded.

"Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was being so fucking quiet, when I looked across the parking lot, Edward was walking this way. I sighed.

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah, of course" Bella said, averting her eyes and looking at her feet.

"Bells, chill. Seriously" She looked up and glared at me.

"I don't know why you go all quiet and shit when he's around anyways?"

"Ohh. Bella's got a crush on Edward?" Mike asked, in a teasing sort of way.

Bella looked as if she was going to murder us both with her bare hands.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. Now" She spat, right as Edward walked over and stood beside me.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" He asked Bella, who only grunted and stormed off. We all watched as she proceeded to get into my truck.

"It's probably her time of the month, or some shit?" I offered, turning to look at my brother.

"I'd say," he said as I chuckled and went and got in my truck as well, turning it on and proceeding to roll the windows down to talk to Edward before I drove off.

"Can you wait for Jasper? Oh. And drive Alice home too if you see her. Clearly Bella wants to leave now, so I can't wait for them..." I smirked at Bella, who in turn just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I could do that"

"Alright, awesome" I said quickly - slurred, if you will - as I raced off, out of the parking lot.

All in all, the car ride home was very quiet. I didn't really have much to say to Bella. I mean, what could we talk about? My brain was only filled with party information at this point.

Ahhh, tomorrow night is the party. Excitement, much? I wonder if we should decorate a bit. Nah.

But maybe we should move some expensive stuff into Esme and Carlisle's room.

I wouldn't want anything to get broken and then get blamed, because that would mean that the parental units would find out about my little party plans.

"So Bella, you're coming tomorrow night. Right?" I asked her, glancing over at her momentarily trying not to take my eyes off the road too much.

Who would want to get into a car accident on a Friday? Especially the night before you're throwing a huge ass party.

"Yes, Emmett. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied in that snarky tone of hers.

I sighed and changed lanes because the assholes in front of me were going slow as hell.

"Mmm, that's good. I mean, what's a party without Bella Swan, right?" I said, grinning at her as we stopped at the lights, waiting for the light to change back to green again.

The light changed to green and we were off. My car raced down the road, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Slow the fuck down, Emmett. Jesus, what are you trying to do, kill us?" Bella screamed at me. I heard her sigh too and mutter something else under her breath that I didn't hear.

"Oh Bells, you're such a Debbie Downer. Sit back and enjoy the ride, why don'tcha?" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

I loved driving fast. It was an adrenaline rush and I lived for this sort of thing. It was like my happy place or something.

"If you like driving so god damn fast, why don't you go be a drag racer or whatever it's called" Bella said, her tone very angry. I sighed and slowed down a bit as I turned onto Bella's street.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I'll think about it. Maybe you should do a bit of research for me, yes?" I said, half jokingly.

"Oh yeah, you're going to your house, right?" I asked, as we were already half way down her street.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever gets me out of this car fast enough."

I chuckled as I stopped in front of her house and parked the car.

"You probably secretly liked driving fast. You just won't admit it." I watched her undo her seatbelt and grab her bag off the floor.

"Yeah, that's it Emmett," she said, opening her door and getting out. "Goodbye"

"You're welcome!" I called after her, as she slammed the car door. I took the car out of park and started driving off towards my own house.

* * * * * * * * * *

Once I got home, I immediately got out of the car and went straight into the house and up to my room.

I needed to think up a plan for tomorrow morning. A list of shit that needed to be done and stuff.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and went to sit down at my computer chair at my desk.

I opened my laptop, signed into AIM and opened Microsoft Word as well.

1. Clean this place up  
2. Get food  
3. Get alcohol.  
4. Get some E and weed and whatever else is needed  
5. Move all the shit out of the main areas and into parent's bedroom.  
6. Esme and Carlisle's bedroom is off limits.  
7. Music system. Figure it out.

Alright.  
I think that's a good enough list. I tried to think if there was anything else. Oh. Someone would have to pick up Bella tomorrow morning. I guess Jasper could do that. He could pick up Alice on the way, too. Hmm. We're going to have to come up with a plan to trick the parental units.

Like tonight, instead of going out, we're going to have to be on our best behaviour.

Me and Jasper could be playing video games in the living room. Make it obvious. Edward could stay in his room, like he always is. Probably updating his journal or something. I laughed to myself. Edward was such a pansy.

I tried to think if there was any more party prep that needed to be done. I sighed. I couldn't really think of anything else.

Maybe I'll call Bella after and ask her to help me or something. I nodded, yes, that would be good.

She's a girl, and well girls have more brains than guys apparently. Or they just know how to use them better or something.

I don't know. Shit's fucked up.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked up Bella's number. I pressed the green phone icon and it started dialling.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She picked up the phone but before she could say hello, I interrupted her. Just like Kanye West did to Taylor Swift.

"Hey Bells. I need your help in regards to tomorrow night" I heard a light sigh.

"With what, Emmett?" I thought for a second. Maybe it would just be easier for me to go over there right now, so she could help me plan this.

"I'm coming over now; I need to borrow your brain. Okay, I will see you in a few minutes. Bye!" I hung up the phone before she could say another word. I took off out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the front entrance.

My shoes were still on my feet from when I arrived home only a few minutes before. Good. That means I didn't have to waste any time putting those damn things on.

I ran outside, slamming the door behind me and ran across the lawn to my car. I felt like the road runner or something, running that fast.

It was like I had super powers or something. Jasper would have been jealous. Oh right. Jasper. I hope Edward got him and Alice. Oops.

I wouldn't even be home when they got there. Oh well. Sucks to be them for taking so long to get out of that damn hell hole they call school.

Bella was probably so confused with that short phone call we just had. But that's okay. I'd be at her house in a few minutes anyway.

I will just explain it to her then. Driving there was rather dull. There was no one to talk to, and no good music was playing on the radio.

Sighing, I just drove there as quickly as I could. I parked outside her house and turned off the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slipped the keys in my pocket. I opened my door and got out, locking it from the inside and then shut it behind me.

I walked up to the front door and just walked in. I didn't bother knocking. This was like my second home anyways.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Bells?" I called out, wondering where she was, as I didn't hear the television on in the living room and no one appeared to be in the kitchen.

"Up here, Emmett!" I hear faintly coming from upstairs. I took off my shoes and shut the front door, running up the stairs as quickly as I could.

I found Bella in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She was such a fucking weirdo sometimes.

"Hey Bells. So, I need your help." She nodded slightly and turned to face me.

"Okay, with what?" she asked.

"Well, with the party plans and such. I figured that since you're a girl you'd be of better help then Jasper or Edward." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so then. What's up?"

I walked across the room, got her computer chair and turned it around so it was facing her bed. I sat down in it.

"So, I sent out invites and stuff, and I made a list of what needs to get done tomorrow... But like, is there anything else I need to do? I can't really think of anything. So I was wondering if you could help and shit?"

She laid back against her pillow and was quiet for a moment before asking what exactly was on the list.

"Well, we need some food, alcohol, drugs, and the main areas need to get cleaned up. Oh and we'll need to move some of the expensive stuff into Carlisle's bedroom, which is going to be totally off limits"

She nodded.

"Alright then. So how many people are you expecting to show up?"

I thought about it.

"Well us. Jasper and Edward, obviously. Mike said he was coming for sure. Alice will be there. And probably Lauren, Jessica and Eric. I think that's everyone.. Oh, maybe Tyler too"

Bella nodded. "Alright. Well, we shouldn't need too much food. I mean, people should eat before they come over. So what were you thinking about getting, food-wise?"

I thought about the question, not really sure of the answer.

"I have no idea, really. What do you think?" I asked, looking out the window at the passing car. "Hmm. finger foods. So like, chips, wings, stuff like that."

I got a piece of paper from Bella's printer and a pen off her desk and quickly jotted this shit down. So, we got the types of food down. The people. Alcohol. What types or kinds of alcohol?

Beer was a must. But what else? Maybe Bella would know what's popular with everyone else.

"What kind of alcohol, Bells?" I asked, looking up from my paper.

"Beer, vodka, mixes to mix with the vodka and like those fruity coolers." I nodded and wrote everything down.

"Oh, and I have some gin I can bring over too" Bella said, getting up off her bed and leaving the room, returning just a few seconds later with an almost untouched bottle of gin.

She placed it on the computer desk beside me and then returned to her spot on the bed where she rested before.

"Alright, thanks. And what about drug wise?" I asked, "I was thinking E and some weed."

"Hmm. I think just E, because if people smoke in the house, it's going to make everything smell and Carlisle and Esme will find out about everything. So yeah, no. Not a good idea." I smiled widely at her.

"See! That's why I needed your brain!"

I saw her shake her head.

"It's common knowledge, Emmett. Obviously the smoke smell won't go away in 5 minutes. It would seep into your clothes and furniture and everything." I nodded.

"Right, right, So just E then?" I wrote it down under the list of alcoholic beverages we needed to pick up either tonight or tomorrow morning.

"Hey Emmett," Bella said, staring out the window at the tree outside.

"What if you boys spent the night here? We could pick up all the shit we need for tomorrow and keep it here instead of you having to bring it back to your house. That way your parents wouldn't find out about anything or catch you guys with some drugs or alcohol."

Without even thinking it over too much, I agreed. Bella was always thinking ahead. I sort of admired her for that. It came in handy at times like these.

"Sounds fucking brilliant" I said, putting the list into my pocket. I turned around in the chair and clicked on Bella's computer mouse to wake it up so I could check the clock. It was 4.30pm now.

"Alright. So did you want to go with me now to get some stuff?" I asked, standing up and pushing the chair back into its place in front of the computer desk. I turned to face Bells, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, sure." she said quietly as I watched her get up and walk across the room to her closet. She grabbed her wallet and phone off her dresser and then stood by the door, waiting for me.

I followed her into the hallway and down the stairs where we both put our shoes on and went outside.

I continued to walk to my car while Bella locked her house. I unlocked the car and opened the driver's side door, getting in and shutting it behind me.

I started the car and put on my seatbelt before Bella even had her door opened. I sighed and waited for her.

She got in and shut it, putting on her seatbelt rather quickly.

"So, where to first?" she asked. I pulled the list out of my pocket and looked it over.

"Well, we could get the alcohol first" I said, passing the list over to Bella to hold on to while I drove off down the road.

It didn't take too long to get there, but when we did I parked the car outside the 7-11 and then turned it off.

In order to get the alcohol we wanted we had to go to see Jim who works at the 7-11 store not far from the house.

Unfortunately, in this small shit hole of a town everyone knows everyone pretty much, so since we were all underage we couldn't go buy alcohol without our parents finding out.

Which is where Jim comes in; he is a good friend of mine and will go pick up our alcoholic needs from the store for us, as long as we watch over his store while he is out.

He is definitely a cool guy. Not once during all these trips to get him to get us alcohol has he told on us.

Which deserves some serious respect right there.

Even though he happens to be in his thirties with a small kid of his own, he knows what it was like to be a teenager and party it up on the weekends.

* * * * * * * * * *

We both got out of the car, walked to the front entrance and went inside. I locked my car doors with the key fob as I let the store door fall shut behind me.

"Hey Jim buddy! What is up?" I called out from across the store as Bella wondered around. I proceeded to walk up to the front desk where the cast register was located at.

"Hey man, not a lot. Slow day really. What is up man?" I nodded.

"Cool cool. I was just wondering if you'd do a run for us. Got an event tomorrow night" I explained, not using details in the event that someone else who was in the store might possibly be listening in, something which I didn't want to happen.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I could do that for ya. Go in the back and write down what size on a piece of paper by the desk so I do not forget." By size, he meant go write down all the shit we needed him to pick up.

I nodded, walked behind the counter and into the back room. I got a piece of white paper from the desk and scribbled down our order for him.

I placed the paper on the desk, placing the bills of money in the centre and then folding the paper around the bills like an envelope. I did that so no one would be suspicious or anything, someone seeing me handing Jim money with a piece of paper with stuff written on it would be a bit sketchy. This way, no one would know.

Jim took the envelope from me and slipped it into his pocket. He nodded and walked out from behind the counter.

"Watch over the store while I am gone," he mumbled under his breath as he exited the store.

I watched him get into his car and then drive off. Sitting down on the little wooden stool that was sitting behind the counter, I rested my elbow on the counter, letting my chin find its way to rest on my palm. I sighed.

The store was completely empty besides Bella and me.

I watched Bella, studied her face as she picked up random items to read the packaging. I watched her facial expressions.

They were so funny. Bella had some of the best facial expressions ever. She does this funny thing with her eyebrows, it almost looks as if her eyebrows are doing the worm or something.

If my eyebrows did that when I talked, I would be looking in the mirror a lot more than I do now. I would just sit there and watch them.

"Yo Bells, I am hungry. Want to go to the pancake house after this?" I asked, my stomach grumbling. Even though I had eaten a big lunch only two hours before now.

I sat up straight, kicking my legs up on top of a box that was sitting under the counter. Ahh, relaxation.

"I don't know, Em. I am not that hungry, really," she said, not even glancing over at me, too interested in looking at all the different types of items that were on display on the many shelves. I sighed.

"Please Bells, I'm really hungry," I explained, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Alright Emmett, I guess we could stop there for a little while after this," she said, "but remember that we still need to go get food and stuff as well"

It did not take long for Jim to return with the stuff. Only about 10 minutes or so.

It was in a disguised brown bag, so hopefully nobody would be too suspicious.

As he entered the store Bella and I met him by the store door. I took the bag from him.

"Thanks, man" I said, and he simply nodded and passed me, returning to his stop at the cash register area.

We walked out of the store and to the car. I popped the trunk and put the stuff in there instead of just having it in the car where someone would be able to see it.

Bella got in before I could even close the trunk. Maybe she was looking forward to eating at the pancake house? I know I sure as hell was.

Mmm. Their food is so good. I love pancakes so much. Pancakes and bacon. That is what I was going to get.

And I would probably eat the remainders off of Bella's plate as well. Or whatever she wasn't planning on eating.

I could feel the drool oozing out of my mouth. So looking forward to eating in a few minutes.

I shut the trunk after I assured myself that the stuff would not fall over and break somewhere in between now and going home.

I walked around the side of the car, opened the driver's side door and got in, shutting it behind me.

I started the car and did up my seat belt. Bella already was to be buckled in.

"All set?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Yeah," she mumbled quietly under her breath. Hmm, I wonder what was wrong with her. She got all moody and stuff all of a sudden.

Maybe she was just hungry. Oh well, that would be fixed soon as the pancake house  
place was only about 7 minutes away from here. I backed out of the parking spot and stepped slowly on the gas.

* * * * * * * * * *

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road, taking off down the street as soon as I hit the pavement. Ahhh, such bliss.

The car ride was quiet. Too quiet. It was kind of bugging me. Really bugging me, actually. Bella was so quiet today, and I do not know why.

Normally she talked a bit more then she was now. It kind of made me worry and wonder a bit as to why she was not her normal self today.

I turned on the radio, breaking the thick tension and silence that existed in this car.

It just so happened that the song birthday sex was playing. Such a great song. I mean, who does not like birthday sex?

Everyone likes birthday sex. I have never met anyone who did not. Well, unless they were a virgin or something, but there are not too many of those these days. They are like dinosaurs, really. Extinct.

I chuckled lightly, I cracked myself up sometimes. Like, who comes up with this shit? My mind is a fucking brilliant place, I swear.

We were almost there. I took a left turn and then it was just 10 seconds down the road. 9, 8, 7. We were so close now. 5, 4, 3. I could smell it. 2, 1.

I parked the car and turned it off, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out as fast as I could. I shut my door as I walked around the other side of the car, waiting for Bella.

As soon as she got out too I pressed the lock doors button on the key fob and started to walk towards the front entrance of the little restaurant café thing. Bliss.

This was going to be the meal of all meals. I have not eaten at the pancake house in months. It had really been too long.

Actually, the last time I was here I think it was with Jasper and Edward. Those nerdfaces. I opened the door, waiting for Bella to hurry up and get over here.

She actually walked so slow, it was like she was not even one ounce of excited about this meal we were about to embark on. I know I was sure as hell excited. She walked in the door and I followed after her.

As we stood at the little podium it felt like we stood there for ages. Talk about boring. The waitress or whoever seemed like she was actually taking eight years. I sighed.

"Hungry yet, Bells?" I asked, glancing to my right to look at her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, shrugging slightly. Way to be a party pooper, Bella. Like, you could show a bit of excitement, could you not?

I sighed and smiled at the waitress as she walked towards us.

"Two," I told her, before she could even ask the famous question of how many people.

"Booth please." She nodded lightly and told her to follow us, and we did. Almost like little ducklings following their mother. I chuckled under my breath.

The aroma of pancakes hit my nose as soon as we walked past the kitchen doors, that sweet, sweet smell. I could feel my stomach growling already. Yum. I smiled and sat down on one side of the table, as Bella sat at the other.

I opened the menu and looked it over, even though I already knew what I was going to order. What I always got of course. The famous pancakes and bacon combo. Yay. After a few moments, I looked up at Bella, who was still reading her menu.

"Did you decide what you are going to order yet?" I asked her, while closing my menu.

"Yeah, I think so," she mumbled, still reading what was listed on the menu.

"What are you getting then?" I asked her, doubting she actually knew what she was going to order.

"Well, pancakes, duh. This is the pancake house, is it not?" She asked in that snarky tone of hers that she gets sometimes. I watched as she looked up from her menu and raised an eyebrow at me.

Touché, Bella, touché. You get this point, but you will not be so fucking lucky next time.

"But yeah, I am going to get pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. And an orange and strawberry smoothie, because, well, they rock here."

"Huh, good choice Bells" I said, then proceeded to make slight eye contact across the room with the waitress, letting her know that we were ready to order what we wanted.

A few moments later, she appeared at our table, notebook in hand.

"Y'all ready to order?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yep. Bella?" I said, smiling at the waitress.

"I will have an order of pancakes, a side order of ham and an orange, banana, strawberry smoothie" Bella told her.

"And I will have an order of pancakes, a side order of bacon and a coke" I finished, then looked up at the waitress from where I was sitting.

I watched as she scribbled everything down on her notepad thing and nodded to herself.

"That everything?" She asked in that fucking sexy ass accent of hers.

"Yeah, that is all," I said, as she winked at me and walked away.

"Gag me" Bella said.

"Shut up Bells, you are just jealous" I leaned back, resting my back against the back of the booth, watching as Bella let out a laugh.

"On the contrary, darlin'" She said, as I stuck out my tongue at her. "Real mature, Emmett"

It did not take long for the waitress to bring our food out. As soon as she set it on the table I started drooling again.

The scent that was coming off these pancakes was such a sweet, sweet thing. I could not help but drool. The scent, so crisp and sweet.

"Enjoy," she said, walking away. I nodded and grabbed my fork, not bothering to even cut the pancake with the knife, but instead just stabbed it in the middle and started to eat around the fork.

"Emmett, please. We are in public you know," I heard Bella say, but my stomach was talking louder than Bella was. So of course she got overruled. I mean, who has time to cut shit up when they are this hungry. Plus we are talking pancakes here. Pancakes! My god.

I sighed after I finished my first pancake. I looked at Bella, who was gracefully cutting up her pancakes and ham. I shook my head. Amateurs. I chuckled lightly to myself before taking a gulp of my coke.

**Opinions or suggestions welcome :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey loves, it's Victoriaa/Bekka(blackmagicxo)… I can't do anything but apologize for the wait. But here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy it!**

We do not own Twilight.****

Bellas POV

I took a sip of my smoothie, fuck this shit was good. It was almost as good as getting high.

It was like a unicorn was jizzing in my mouth. I sat back for a moment, letting my body digest what little I had already eaten so far.

I just watched Emmett chow down, he was so barbaric. If I did not know better, I could have mistaken him for a caveman or something.

Not to mention he chews his food like a fucking horse, mouth open and all.

Making all these weird ass slurping and smacking noises. Watching Emmett eat was quite a sight, a sight I would have preferred not to see, really.

It was definitely a major turn off. I sighed. I had to look away or else I was just going to get sick if I kept watching him eat like that.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I think I got a text, because the vibration was too short to be a phone call.

I sighed and moved my smoothie glass away from the edge of the table where I was sipping it from.

I shifted my weight to the left so I could dig into my right side pocket of my jeans so I could pull out my phone.

I flipped it open. It was indeed a text message. From Jasper. I sighed and pressed the select button to open the text so I could read it.

_Do you know where Emmett is? I'm at the house and he isn't here._

Yeah. He's with me.

Where?

We're at the pancake house.

Okay. We're on our way.

"Jasper just text me" I announced to Emmett, while taking another sip of my beyond delicious smoothie.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I am not too sure, but he said they are coming here" I ate a piece of my pancakes as I watched Emmett pick up his coke and took a swig of it.

"Huh. Really. Who does they refer to?" He asked.

"I do not know, Alice? Edward? Mike? Santa Claus?" I shrugged. How was I supposed to know who was with Jasper? It is not like he told me.

"Well, what did he say?" He asked, taking another gulp of coke.

"He just wanted to know where you were, and I said you were with me at the pancake house. And he said alright and that they were on their way"

"Right, right" Emmett said, placing his drink down on the table and eating some bacon.

"And you are fine and dandy that Edward might be coming here too?" He asked me, and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, but I tried to play it cool.

"Like I care" I told him, drinking more of my smoothie.

"Yeah, sure" Emmett said, in that sarcastic arrogant jerk tone of his.

"Well it is too late now" I heard him mutter under his breath. I sighed and turned around to see Jasper followed by a spaced out Edward coming this way.

"It is fine, Emmett, we are almost done anyways"

"Move over" Edward said to Emmett, as Jasper went and pulled a chair over from a different table.

Jasper returned with a chair and placed it at the end of our booth. He sat down as did Edward and snagged a piece of Emmett's bacon.

Ah shit. That idiot. Emmett was probably going to flip shit now. I sighed. Wonderful, just wonderful.

"Edward, you asshole! That is mine!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, chill. It is a piece of bacon. You can have bacon at my house later if you want. It is not a big deal" I told him, taking a sip of my smoothie just as Jasper snatched it from me.

"Hey" I grumbled, severely pissed off now.

"See Bells, not so great when it is your shit they take is it?" Emmett said, still fighting with Edward about the bacon.

I sighed.

"You guys are the biggest six year olds I have ever seen. Can we just finish eating and leave please?" I asked, kind of embarrassed to be seen in public with these losers. Like seriously, who fights over a small piece of bacon? It is not like these boys starve!

"Yeah, fine with me" Jasper said, extending his arm and pulling my plate of pancakes closer to him. I shook my head and sighed. I should just give up now, shouldn't I?

I passed him my fork, and he took it with a confused look on his face.

"Seriously?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am not that hungry anyways"

"Awesome" I heard Emmett say, grabbing my little plate with my ham on it. I rolled my eyes. There was something about food and boys that I will just never understand.

"I want my smoothie back though," I announced, looking around the table to see where it was. It just happened to be in front of Edward, so

I extended my arm to get it, as he was reaching to grab it to pass it to me. This means that when we both finally got a hold of the glass, our hands were touching.

It was an intense moment, really. Our eyes locked and everything sort of froze in time. I was hoping that the other two shitheads would not have noticed.

I quickly retrieved my hand back, and looked down at the table. Adverting my eyes from Edward.

He picked up my smoothie glass and held it across the table. I took it from him and placed it down in front of me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, not really looking at anything except the table at this point still. I sighed and just took another long gulp of my smoothie, which was over half gone at this point.

Wow, awkward much. Thank god Emmett or Jasper did not see that little moment of ours. Or whatever it was. And I know neither of them saw, or else they would have commented on it by now. Ugh.

It did not take long for Emmett to finish up the rest of his bacon and for Jasper to finish off my pancakes.

I just sat there and did not say anything. Actually, none of us really said anything. It was quiet. Too quiet. The boys seemed too happy when eating.

It was a bit scary, actually. They were so content in eating that they were no longer fighting or even speaking.

Well, besides for the bacon incident. But that was long over now. Thank god they grew up a little bit and stopped arguing over a damn piece of bacon.

Hopefully Emmett would forget that there was bacon at my house though. Because I really did not want to cook that for him later.

I hate cooking bacon. Actually, I do not really enjoy cooking at all, really. I mean, I would if I have to.

But whenever Charlie is home we just get takeout. He cannot seem to be able to cook either. I chuckled to myself lightly. Like father like daughter. Boy. What bad cooks lied in my family. I grinned lightly.

But yes, cooking was only done when necessary. I am not a good cook, well unless cooking for the boys, those pigs will actually eat anything.

I took another sip of my smoothie and watched the activity around the restaurant place.

Which was virtually none. There was only one other table that I could see that were actually eating here.

But then again it was like three in the afternoon, who eats at this time anyways? I sighed.

Hopefully the boys would eat dinner at their house before coming over. No way I was cooking. Like, I do not think so buster. Especially bacon.

You know what? Those little assholes should be cooking for me for once. Yeah. Lets see if they can cook. What a good idea. I smiled slyly, looking around the table.

They were almost done eating, thankfully. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to shower.

I felt really itchy for the past twenty minutes or so. Not sure why, but it was really bugging me now.

Ugh. Maybe I got fleas from when I touched Edwards's hand. Kidding, of course. But really. He probably got them from Rosalie.

Ew. Rosalie. Why am I even thinking about her? Like why is she in my mind. That stupid little fuck - faced bitch. Seriously.

I sighed and took one last gulp of my smoothie as the waitress walked over to collect our plates. Man, that was a yummy smoothie.

I watched Jasper stand up and put the chair he was using back in its place and I slid out of the booth to the edge, where I sat for a moment, before fully standing up.

I stretched a bit and then started to walk towards the front doors of the building with Jasper by my side.

That was actually a good meal, surprisingly.

**Opinions/Suggestions are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Long(ish) chapter; which apparently doesn't even begin to make-up for all the times we've slacked off and not updated. Whoops.**

I'm not even going to promise you that the next chapter will be posted soon, because we all know how that goes … but it is currently being written! ;)  
- blackmagicxo

Twilight is not ours.****

Emmett's POV

Eating did not take all that long and after Edward offered ever so kindly to pay the bill we promptly left.

I turned on the car, buckled up my seatbelt and glanced over at Bella to see if she was ready to go.

"Man, I am so full. Are you ready?" I asked Bella, but then noticed Jasper pull his car up beside mine. I rolled down the window as Edward rolled down his passenger side window.

"Hey man, where to?" Jasper shouted across the car.

"Where ever dude. What do you think?"

Jasper nodded, "Okay, so you drive Bella home and meet back at the house. We will play it cool until Carlisle gets home and then announce that we are spending the night at Bella's"

I looked at Bella, who nodded in confirmation "Alright, sounds good, man"

"Alright dude. See yah later" Jasper said before taking off down the parking lot. I backed out of the parking spot the car was parked in.

I swung the car around and exited stage right. I turned on the radio and cranked the volume. Not so much thatit was deafening, just that it was enjoyable.

Hopefully Bella liked the song Sexy Chick, because I know I do. And man, we'd be jammin'. I got some sick speakers in the back, and damn, did they do a fine job at blasting the music.

Fortunately for Bella, the song was now over. Unfortunately for her**,** the next song that played over the radio waves was Good Girls Gone Bad.

It was like, my signature song. Y'know, I make them good girls go bad. Ahhh, yee.

I pulled up in Bella's drive way and parked the car, waiting for her to get out so that I could go home and pretend to be good, then come back over here and spend the night.

I noticed she was a bit hesitant to unbuckle her seatbelt. I wondered why? I watched as she opened the car door and then go out.

"Drive safe," she muttered quite quietly under her breath before closing the door.

I waited until she was walking in front of the car as she walked across her drive way and a beeped the car horn at her.

You should have seen the look on her face. Oh my god. It was great. I smiled and waved at her. Her Royal Rudeness just gave me the finger in return.

I chuckled to myself and backed out of the drive way, the window rolling down as I did. Thank god for automatic windows these days, eh?

Like, imagine the time and effort it would have taken to actually roll that thing down. I would have already missed my opportunity.

"Bye Bells! See you later!" I yelled, before turning the radio back up and taking off down the street, heading home.

* * * * * * * * * *

When I got home, Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be found. I took off my shoes and left them by the front door, then headed upstairs to my room.

I would probably play video games for a while. It was around three thirty in the afternoon on Friday. Carlisle would be home around five and dinner would probably be around five thirty or so.

I decided that it would probably be best to wait until after dinner to head out to Bella's house. It seemed less suspicious that way. Hmm. So what about around six thirty**?** That would giveus a half hour to eat and then an hour after that to act 'good' in front of Carlisle and Esme.

Maybe I should get a few things together then so I could be ready to go to Bellas.

I mean, I had nothing better to do at the moment, right. So I might as well be getting shit together.

I walked into the bathroom before actually heading to my room, I got my toothbrush and then continued on to my bedroom. After closing the door behind me, I placed my toothbrush on my bed.

I walked to my closet and pushed the door open, retrieving my knapsack from the floor and tossed it on my bed as well. I packed my toothbrush in one of the side pockets and then zipped it back up so it would not fall out.

I stood in front of my dresser and just stared at it for a few moments; I wondered what I should bring clothes wise. After that, I reachedthe conclusion that I just can't roll with wearing pajama pants or whatever that Jasper wears or the footy pajamas like Edward.

That just was not me. Boxers were the way to go. Bella would just have to deal with that. Yeah. Sucks for everyone else I guess, but they will have to deal.

I grabbed a clean pair of boxers from my dresser thing and also two clean shirts. I shoved those three articles in my knapsack and then stood back, looking at it.

Was there anything else I was going to need?

I was not bringing any pants, because I was just going to wear the jeans I have on now in the morning. Tomorrow night I was going to be wearing something totally different, anyway.

So, I have my toothbrush, boxers, shirts, what else was there? Really.

Bella had pillows and blankets and shit. I would not be showering there or anything, unless some freak whip cream fight happens, but I doubted it would.

So I did not need any shampoo or shit. I thought I would be alright without shaving for a day. Or else everyone can just deal with my masculine-ness. Yeah. That's right. Bitch.

I guess that was all I really needed then. Huh?

I sat down in my little computer chair and swivelled it to turn and face my knapsack on my bed. I stared at its non full-ness. I disliked that quite a bit. I liked things to be full.

Like when eating, I do not like to eat just to eat; I like to get to that point where I am full. Ready to bust. Just like when the fridge is not totally full, it looks completely empty. I do not like that.

Hmm. I wonder what else I could put in the bag. Even if I did not really need it to be able to sleep over at Bella's tonight.

Now I just needed random shit to put in the bag to make it look fuller, less hungry, you know the drill. Oh. My cell phone charger. I would most definitely need that later at some point.

I stood up, then proceeded to walk across my bedroom and unplug the cable from the outlet next to my little night side table.

I grasped it in my hand and then walked a few steps to my bed and placed it inside the knapsack. What else would I need for tonight?

Suppose I could pack a sweater or something in case it gets a bit chilly at night if we go outside for whatever reason.

Hm, yeah. That would work. Plus it would make my backpack look more full. Excellent.

I walked over to my closet and slid the door open to view the contents. There wasn't much in my closet since I'm a guy. Most of my shit gets folded and put in drawers. But apparently Esme likes to hang my sweaters and like dress pants for special occasions in there.

I grabbed the closest sweater to me and yanked it off the hanger, sliding the door closed as I walked back toward my bed where my backpack sat.

I folded it half decently, I mean, what do you expect, I'm a dude. I shoved in in the bag which sort of defeated the purpose of initially trying to fold it. Oh well.

Would there be anything else I would need for the night? Socks maybe? Yeah. I'll grab a few pairs of those and pack them, I said in my head as I nodded to myself and walked over to my sock drawer and pulled out two pairs of pure white socks.

I closed up the drawer before proceeding back to the backpack where I put them in one of the front pockets for safe keeping and then did up all the open zippers.

There. I think that was it. My backpack looked remotely full and I was pleased.

Now I just needed to remember to take my car keys, shoes and cell phone with me and I'll be set. I sighed and sat down next to my bag.

What the fuck was I going to do until I would head down to Bella's house? I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans so that I could check the time. 3:47pm.

So I had a little less then two hours until I could go to Bella's house. At least dinner would take up some time.

I think this called for video games.

I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and put it on the floor in front of my closet and then headed downstairs to the living room where all the video games were kept and shit.****

It was six o'clock in the evening, dinner had come and gone. The boys had told the parental units of the plans tonight (staying at Bella's) and everything seemed good to go.

We just had to wait a little half hour and then we'd be on our way. Edward wasn't even ready to go yet anyways. That little ass fuck.

Whatever. I guess me and Jasper could just chill out and play some video games or some shit while we waited for the pansy.

He was probably up there packing some classical music and dictionaries or something. Fucking loser.

"Yo Jasp, game time or what?" I shouted, not even knowing where the kid was, but chances are he heard me anyway. I've been told I have a "booming voice".

I could hear him running down the stairs and before I knew it he was hopping over the couch and sitting beside me.

"You're on man, bring it" I watched him grin at me. This asshole actually thinks he was gonna win this shit? I didn't fucking think so. I was so pro at video games. I would make this fucker cry like a baby.

"Bang bang motherfucker! You're going down" I told him while we both reached for the gaming controllers on the coffee table.

The games were going good, I was in the lead – kicking some ass, like always. After a while Edward finally arrived in the living room, bag in hand.

Was he finally ready or was this too good to be true? Either way, I vote we just leave the fucker here if he isn't ready yet! That'll teach him to not be ready on time.

"Finally ready, princess?" I asked Edward, shutting off the television and standing up.

"Of course, why else would I be standing here waiting for you two bone heads?"

"Better watch yourself Ed, or I'll leave you the fuck here" I threatened, as I passed him to go put on my shoes.

"Calm your hormones, ladies" Jasper said, "If everyone is ready to go, can we please, just get the hell out now?"

Edward and I both nodded in agreement while we all put on our shoes. We proceeded out the door in an orderly fashion. I got in my vehicle while Jasper got in his.

Of course, Edward had no choice but to go with Jasper. No way was I driving all the way to Bella's with him in the passenger's seat. Fuck that.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Want to request a scene? Leave it in a review! ;)**

Twilight is not ours/blahblah/etc  
- .. and blackmagicxo****

Emmett's POV

I managed to beat Jasper and Edward to Bella's. I parked in her driveway and made my way to her door. Without knocking I opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled, stepping through the front door and closing it behind me.

"Jesus fuck, Emmett!" I heard Bella shout from the down the hall.

Chuckling loudly to myself I made my way in the direction of her voice. It sounded like it came from the laundry room. **  
**  
"What's wron...," I paused, standing in the doorway that led to the laundry room. My dark eyes went wide as it took in the scene in front of me.

Sure, I had seen many girls in their underwear before. But there was something different about seeing Bella in her dark blue cotton boy shorts that had me frozen, gaping at her perfect ass while she moved over her laundry.

"You really shouldn't scare a girl like that," she scolded, turning to look at me. She rolled her eyes when she noticed me frozen, checking her out. "Don't act like you've never seen a girl in her panties before."

I shook my head, trying to gain composure.

"Uh, well, I have, but...damn, Bells," I said, looking her up and down suggestively. With her underwear she was wearing a black tank top that barely contained her boobs.

She shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, well, too bad you can't have this."

She attempted to make her way past me, but I remained in the way. I bowed my head down, close to her ear.

"I'm sure I could change that," I whispered, causing her to shiver.

I leaned back, watching as her eyes got wide. She looked like she was going to consider it, but then she shook her head and pushed past me.

"Don't play games," she growled as I followed her down the hall and toward her room.

"Who's playing games?" I asked, standing in the doorway to her room.

"I'm completely serious. You're fucking sexy as fuck. Don't think I forgot about what you said that night after Newton's party," I reminded her.

"You remember that?" she asked incredulously.

"How could I forget that shit?"

"Uh, well, you were kinda wasted," she pointed out.

Just then we heard the front door open. I could hear Jasper and Edward talking loudly.

I looked at Bella, still half naked.

"Get dressed. We have party plans to finalize," I said, turning around and taking a few steps.

I paused and turned back to her. She was still standing in her room by the door. She looked confused with one eyebrow raised.

"I am going to fuck you, Swan," I told her. "Don't forget, you said I could."

With that I left her in her room and headed to where the guys were.

Entering the kitchen both Edward and Jasper were raiding the fridge. I joined in on the mission and started taking out things to make a sandwich.

It wasn't long before Bella walked in. This time she was fully clothed in jeans and a black t-shirt. She perched herself at the bar and she watched us, amused.

"What else needs to be done for the party?" she asked.

"Well," I started. I didn't look up at her as I made a monster sandwich that consisted of two layers of turkey and cheese plus whatever else I could find. "We just have to move furniture around at our place I think."

She nodded.

"I think there are going to be more people than you initially planned," Edward spoke up.

"Yeah, word gets around fast," Jasper added.

"What do you expect? Our school is fucking tiny," Bella said, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't say I'm not surprised."

"We should have enough stuff for all of Forks, so" I mumbled, my mouth full of sandwich.

Edward looked at me questioningly while Bella just laughed and Jasper shook his head.

"How much stuff did you get, Emmett?" Edward asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, swallowing. "Enough," I said, smiling innocently.

Edward just shook his head.

"Trust me. It's going to be the best party ever," I bragged, taking another bite.

"Mom and dad are going to kill us," Edward huffed.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" I shouted. "You're totally going to fucking jinx us."

"Seriously, Edward, when did you become such a tight ass?" Bella asked.

"Fuck off," Edward snapped back.

"She's right, Ed," Jasper chimed in, "You're totally being a douche."

"Sorry if I don't want to get in trouble," he defended.

"Oh yeah, says the guy that would sneak out every night our freshman year and did cocaine religiously before breakfast two months ago," Jasper mocked.

Bella and I both laughed at that. While Edward glared.

"No one is forcing you to go to the party," Bella added. "In fact, I'm sure a lot of us wouldn't mind if you didn't come. Especially if you're going to be like this."

"Maybe I won't," Edward shrugged.

"Oh get the fuck over yourself, man," I said, "You know you want to go. It's going to be so fucking awesome!"

"Whatever, dude," Edward said, turning toward the door. "I'm going to go play games."

"Ugh," Bella groaned, "He ruins everything."

"You used to be all over him," Jasper said.

She looked shocked that he had said anything.

"It wasn't some big secret," I told her, "You practically dry humped him anytime he was near you."

"I did not," she argued. Jasper and I both looked at her, our brows raised questioningly. She huffed before giving up. "Fine, maybe I did. But, I'm over it now. He's just a fucking lame ass."

"Whatever you say, princess," I laughed.

She flipped me off before changing subjects. "So, we're all set for tomorrow?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds good," Jasper joined in. "I'm going to go play games with Edward."

"Me too," Bella added.

"Same," I decided, "I'm totally gonna kick your asses."

With that we all left the kitchen and played games on the Xbox360 together. It was fun and loud. We were all screaming and yelling. It consumed most of our evening. Bella ended up ordering us all pizza and we ate that while playing the games.

It wasn't until a little after midnight that things started dying down. First, it was Edward who's lame ass said he had to go to bed. Jasper wasn't far behind him, leaving at 2am.

That left Bella and me playing Halo2 together until 3.

"We should probably get some sleep," she said, looking over at me. "We're going to be up all night for the party."

She had a point and I nodded, shutting off the entire console.

"You're right." I set the controller on the coffee table in front of me and stood up, stretching my arms above my head.

"See ya later today," she said, standing up. I watched as she made her way out of the living room and listened as she headed to her room.

My bladder was dying. I went to the bathroom in the hallway.

When I was finished I opened the door and was shocked to find Bella there. As I took her in my eyes widened. She was wearing only those sexy blue boy shorts and this time a nearly see through white tank. I could see her hardened nipples poking through. My eyes lingered there.

She laughed quietly and my eyes went to her face. Taking my hand, she led me out of the bathroom and towards her room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Merry Kinkmas everyone! ;)  
"Light me up, put me on top, lets fa la la la la la la la la"  
****  
****- blackmagicxo and ..******

Emmetts POV

I felt like I was in a dream. This was something that guys only created in their imagination it seemed. Some fine ass bitch leading them to their room. But this wasn't a dream.

We made it to her room silently and she quickly shut the door. The only light on was a dimmed lamp in the corner of her room.

I didn't have time to ask her what was going on before she pushed me against the wall and started her attack. Her lips were on mine instantly and she pushed her body against me. I placed one hand at the back of her neck, the other on her ass as I kissed her. Our kisses were hard and urgent. I moved my hand to her hips and lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me.

She ground her hips against my dick, causing me to groan into her neck. My noises only fuelled her desire and she pushed her hips harder on me. She brushed her fingers through my hair and nipped along my jaw. My hands moved to her ass and I squeezed hard, my fingers digging into her flesh.

"Bed," she ordered, nodding toward it.

"I thought you said I couldn't have this?" I asked, nipping the soft flesh above her tits.

"I changed my mind," she smiled. "I want you to fuck me. Bad." Then, she bit my shoulder, hard. There would definitely be a mark.

I growled, quickly moving us to her bed. I threw her down and she bounced lightly on the bed.

"Oh, I'll fuck you," I told her, my voice rough. "Hard. And you'll love every moment of it."

She moaned loudly at my words, squirming as she lay in front of me. I leaned over her on the bed, one hand collecting all her hair. I yanked on it causing her to moan again.

"You're such a dirty girl," I whispered into her ear. She nodded, moving underneath me.

"Please, fuck me," she begged.

Both of her hands went to the top of my jeans, moving to undo the zipper. I tugged on her hair, causing her to wince and her hands to stop their movement.

"Nuh-uh, not yet," I smirked, looking down at her. Her chocolate eyes shot daggers at me and I held back my laughter. She was quite the nymph.

I let go of her, standing up.

"I know you've got handcuffs, Swan. Now, where are they?" I asked.

Without an answer she got up, making her way to the dresser in the corner. I watched as she opened the second drawer and pulled out a pair of fucking hot pink handcuffs. Seriously? Oh well, they'd do.

She made her way back to me and I held my hand out. But instead of giving them to me she snapped a link around my wrist.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking down at her.

She smiled innocently at me. "Lay down on the bed," she ordered.

She was fucking hot. Her taking authority was driving me insane and I could feel my cock growing and begging to be released from the uncomfortable confines of my jeans.

Obeying, I sat on the bed, lifting my legs onto it and laying back, my heads on her pillows. She went and straddled my torso, pulling my right arm up above my head. She linked the handcuffs through one of the black metal bars on her headboard before grabbing my left wrist and attaching the other cuff to it. With both arms above my head I was now Bella's to do whatever she wanted with.

She smiled down at me evilly.

"I really like how this looks," she said, moving down to suck on my neck again. Her hips wriggled down to rest directly above my hard on and once again she moved against it.

I growled, bucking my hips hard.

"And it looks like you do too," she purred, sitting up. She moved down so she was kneeling between my legs. One of her hands reached out and rubbed my dick through my pants and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

I watched as her hands made their way to the button and zipper of my jeans. She easily undid them and slid my jeans and underwear down. I lifted my legs and helped her get them off as best I could handcuffed to the bed.

Bella licked her lips as she took in my cock. "Fuck," she hummed, "You're fucking huge."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I was big. 8 inches. And yes, I did whip out a tape measure to get those measurements.

"I'm a big guy, Bells."

"Hmm." She leaned down, taking one of her hands and wrapping it around my length. My eyes immediately closed at the sensation, feeling her hand move up and down. Then I felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around the head of my cock, her tongue circling around the head before taking me into her mouth completely.

"Shit," I gasped, pushing my hips up.

Bella worked her mouth on my cock. Gaining speed and switching between her hand and her mouth. That was key to good head. She stopped just in time. I felt like I was about to explode.

She got off the bed and slid her panties off. Getting back on the bed she hovered above my cock, grinning. She wasted no time in lowering herself on me. We both moaned in unison at the feeling.

She was so fucking tight. So tight and warm.

Her hand rested on my chest and she started moving her hips, grinding against my dick. As she picked up speed I moved my hips with hers. She was so wet. I didn't think it'd take long to get her to cum at all.

And I was right. She dug her nails into my chest as she got closer to release, causing me to growl. Her movements got more crazed and I moved my hips hard against hers.

"Shit," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Knowing it'd drive her crazy I decided to urge her on. "Come on Bella, cum for me. Cum all over my cock."

"Fuck," she moaned, moving faster.

A few more thrusts and I felt her pussy start to pulse around my cock, her nails digging further into my chest.

"God dammit, fuck!" she screamed as she came.

"Shhh," I tried to warn, stopping my movements. Jasper and Edward were still here, and Edward was a light sleeper. He heard everything.

After she came down she looked at me wide-eyed and covered her mouth.

"Yeah, got to be quiet," I reminded her, laughing.

She nodded and hopped off my dick. Wait, what? That was it? She gets to come and I don't... how is that fair?

"Where are you going?" I watched her walk over to her closet and get out her robe, tying it loosely around her body.

"I'll be back, don't worry" She winked at me and hurried to unlock the bedroom door and shut it quietly behind her as she disappeared.

The fuck? What was I supposed to do now? I was tied to Bella's bed. Naked.

What if she doesn't even come back? What will I do then? Just chill here until morning? Fuck. I swear when she gets back here I'm going to give her a few good spankings or something. Teach that bitch a lesson.

Ahhhh, just in time. Bella opened the door and shut it behind her very gently, making sure to lock it again just in case. She walked over to the bed and placed a bowl on the nightstand.

"What's in there?" I asked her, not able to see what it was from this angle I was tied up at. Then I noticed she was pulling something out of the pocket of her robe… A can of whipped cream?

"Why did you bring whipped cre- oh. OH. Bella… wow. Dirty girl"

She just grinned and let her robe fall to the floor before climbing up in the bed beside me, bringing the whipped cream and the bowl with her.

"Strawberries. And well, whipped cream. I thought it would look less suspicious if someone happened to come into the kitchen and I was only getting the whipped cream. Because you know, whipped cream is a dirty item" Bella winked and got on top of me, placing the bowl beside me.

She picked up a strawberry and squirted some whipped cream on it and brought it to her mouth, sticking her tongue out to lick the cream off slowly as she closed her eyes and moaned lightly.

I gulped. She really knew how to turn a fella on. I continued to watch her as she placed the strawberry to her lips and started sucking on it, sliding it all the way in and then eating it.

"You want one?" Bella reached for another strawberry before I could even reply with an answer. But obviously it was a hell fucking yes. Of course I wanted to be fed strawberries by a hot chick.

After dosing it in whipped cream she placed it to my lips and I licked it all off, she started to slide it into my mouth as well as a bit of her finger. I sucked on her finger for a moment and watched as it sent a shiver through her body. Her nipples hardened.

Bella pulled her finger out of my mouth and placed a hand on my cheek, leaning in to kiss me. "Goodnight Emmett" She whispered quietly and placed her thumb on my lips. She kissed me again and ran her tongue over my lips, I opened my mouth to invite her in to explore. Our mouths merged and we were kissing so deeply and passionately, our tongues playing, tasting each other. I grasped her tongue between my lips and sucked on it, hearing Bella groan as she dug her nails into my chest.

"Don't go," I whispered, "The fun isn't over yet"

**Bellas POV**

"Take the cuffs off" He spoke quietly, looking directly in my eyes. Who the fuck does this bitch think he is? Trying to get me to fall for it… Those big fucking puppy dog eyes. **  
**  
Besides, Emmett had said the fun wasn't over yet, well fine. Let the games begin.

But that didn'tmean he gotcontrol over this situation. No fucking way was I taking the cuffs off him, letting him have his way with me. No no, I wanted to be in control. I wanted all the power.

"I don't think so sweetheart" _I don't play that game, and I would never fall for your tricks either._ But I didn't mention that part.

I grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted it around my nipples. The coolness of it made me shiver slightly. "Say you're my bitch"

Emmett shook his head, so I grabbed his balls and grinned.

"Tell me that you're my fucking bitch" I said fiercer this time, maybe now he'd understand. But then again, boys can bedumb most of the time.

"I'm your bitch" He said in a whisper, glaring at me. I gave his balls a little squeeze, to show him that I'm not joking around.

"Say it like you mean it"

"I'm your bitch" He said gritting his teeth. I smiled sweetly at him and sat up, so that I wasn't sitting on his abdomen anymore. I stuck one of my tits in his face, so that my cream covered nipple was dangling just in front of his mouth.

"Lick it"

To my surprise, he did. Actually, he did more then that. He licked it all off and then brought my nipple inside his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it.

It felt really good, but my other nipple was being neglected so moved my other breast closer to his face and he repeated the process.

He licked his lips and looked up at me, our gazes meeting.

"I want to taste the rest of you Bella,I need to" I leaned in and kissed his lips,

"Please Bella, let me taste your sweet pussy, _please_. Uncuff me"

He was begging. He was begging, _for me_. He wanted me so bad, his eyes looked so sincere too. Fine. I'll take the handcuffs off. Not because I'm weak and giving into his begging and sweetness, but because my pussy is screaming for him to eat me out.

I placed the bowl of strawberries and the can of whipped cream back on the nightstand and grabbed the key to the cuffs, unlocking them and sliding them off his wrists. I placed the cuffs and the key back on the nightstand and watched as Emmett's smile grew.

He tossed me off of him and them climbed on top of me, holding my hands above my head. I knew this had been a mistake. Now he was probably going to put the handcuffs on me and get his revenge.

Instead, he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and then started kissing down my neck. He stopped when he got to my boobs and gave my nipple a few licks and flicks with his tongue then kissed his way over to my other nipple before continuing down my torso to my bellybutton. And beyond.

I closed my eyes as he let go of my hands and positioned himself further down my body, so he was hovering over my legs. I could feel his hot breath on my thighs, his lips teasing my skin.

But then he stopped. I was confused. I opened my eyes to see him reaching for a strawberry covered in whipped cream.

What on eart— Oh my god. He was sliding the fruit through my lips (and I don't mean the lips on my mouth either), softly caressing up and down, making circular motions around my clit and moving lower before pulling it out.

I let a light moan out as he starts licking the cream off me. It turns out that Emmett actually knows what he's doing and uncuffing him was probably the best decision I've ever made.

Before long I feel my thighs tighten around him as his tongue plunges inside me while his hands lift my ass up and drag me closer to him.

"Fuck me, please" Now I was the one who is begging.

"I want your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard" But he didn't. He just kept licking and flicking and sucking and oh my fuck, I was going to come.

I could feel my whole body tensing up, my muscles grabbing at his tongue before my whole body erupted in spasms, coming all over Emmett.

"That's my girl" He said as he continued to lap up my sweet juices, making my body shake from pleasure.

My breathing was so heavy that I could barely tell him that I wanted him to fuck me so bad. But it's like he could read my mind or something because I could feel his cock rubbing against my wet pussy.

He pushed inside me of me, making me grip the blanket on my bed as hard as I could. Holy fuuuck. I had momentarily forgotten how huge Emmett was.

The feeling of my warm, wet pussy surrounding the hardness of his cock is like ecstasy. He feels so good inside me.

"Yes! Yes, right there" I moaned as he thrust harder and faster.

I arched my back slightly as he leaned over me to suck on my nipples. I ran my hands through his hair and then down his neck, resting on his back.

We both moaned as he moved quicker and quicker. I sank my nails into the flesh on his back, letting him know that he was hitting the right spot.

I felt him come inside me and that was when I remembered that we didn't use a condom. Oh well, it probably wouldn't have been the same with a condom anyways. At least I was on birth control, right?

We shared a kiss before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me. Wow. That was actually … amazing.

I leaned over and kissed the bite mark I left on his shoulder from early, which is starting to lightly swell. It will probably be bruised when we wake up.

"Sorry" I said quietly before snuggling into his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry about it" He kissed my forehead and we both smiled at each other. I wondered about what this would mean for me and Emmett now. I mean, he's my best friend. Is this night really going to change anything?

I glanced over at the clock which said it was almost 6 in the morning. We better get to sleep quickly so we can regain our energy for tomorrow.

"Good night Emmett"


End file.
